¿Jugamos a,,,?
by denisse.28
Summary: Han pasado tres años desde que Edward se fue por su trabajo de modelo dejando a Bella en el aeropuerto. Pero ahora Edward ha vuelto con un propósito bien claro. Recuperarla, ser novios, de verdad, no más juegos…pero todo cambia cuando Edward se tope con un obstáculo que podría echarle a perder todos sus planes. No será fácil pero hará todo lo posible por enamorarla. De nuevo.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclairmer: La trama no me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. Solo me adjudico a** **la adaptación de este libro de la autora Reyna Cariño.**

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

Edward sentía las manos heladas mientras sujetaba el volante de su auto, quería arrancar el auto y salir de ahí para calentarse frente al agradable calor de la chimenea de su casa pero no podía hacerlo, se lo había propuesto, llevaba más de un año con ese plan.

Mantuvo su vista fija en las puertas de la universidad al mismo tiempo que pensaba en

algún lugar cálido. La suerte no había estado de su lado en ese día, pero sabía que todo cambiaría una vez que viera a Bella.

¿Cómo estaría ahora?

¿Se habría teñido el cabello?

¿Habría crecido más?

¿Cómo estarían sus manos? O ¿Sus labios…?

Eso definitivamente lo animó a esperar un poco más, quería verla. No. Necesitaba verla.

Habían estado comunicándose con mensajes ocasionales por Twitter o por facebook pero justo un año antes habían roto su comunicación, Bella ya iba en un punto crucial en la universidad y el trabajo de Edward había empezado a aumentar al grado de no dejarlo dormir durante días. Por lo que después de eso su comunicación había terminado.

Pero ya estaba ahí, después de tres largos años de trabajo había vuelto al lugar donde

Bella estaba.

Ambos con 21 años y cientos de experiencias en sus vidas adultas se podían considerar más maduros y esperarla no debía ser un problema aunque dentro su auto estuviera a menos 2 grados centígrados y afuera el camino estuviese cubierto por una capa blanca de nieve.

Retiró sus manos del volante y las frotó entre sí para poder calentarse.

A lo lejos se escuchó un timbre y fue sólo cuestión de segundos para que una manada de

hombres y mujeres de diferentes edades empezaran a salir del edificio frente al que su auto se encontraba estacionado.

Todos salían colocándose abrigos, chamarras y bufandas que les cubrían todo el rostro,

Edward deseó que Bella no usara nada que le cubriera su rostro o no podría reconocerla fácilmente y sí no la podía encontrar ese día se sentiría perdido.

Suspirando y dando un tropezón salió de su auto para acercarse un poco al edificio, rechinó los dientes al sentir sus manos como grandes copos de nieve, Reneesme le había advertido que usara guantes pero él se había negado, bueno, en realidad a la mayoría de las cosas que le decía la chica se le negaba. Escondiendo sus manos, dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón negro de vestir que llevaba, dio unos cuantos pasos más mientras que con la mirada buscaba una cabellera castaña que con solo cerrar sus ojos la recordaba perfectamente.

Varios estudiantes lo golpearon al pasar junto a él, extrañamente nadie lo reconocía aunque ni siquiera se había molestado en esconder su apariencia y digamos que ahora era aun más conocido de lo que fue años atrás.

Un grupo de estudiantes salió gritando y lanzando silbidos de victoria. Eran muchos, entre hombres y mujeres que vestían como si acabaran de salir de una película antigua, las chicas con vestidos largos y esponjosos, la mayoría cubriéndolos con abrigos y los chicos con trajes elegantes de color marrón, algunos llevaban sombreros, bigotes falsos y anteojos antiguos. Todos se detuvieron a unos metros del muchacho.

Por alguna razón Edward no pudo apartar la vista de ese grupo aunque su prioridad era buscar a Bella entre tantos estudiantes pero ellos no eran lo más fácil de ignorar en ese lugar, no solo sus vestuarios llamaban la atención también llevaban cargando cajas, bolsas de tela negras y grises y una rubia tenía una cesta de frutas falsas, como las que usan en las películas.

La vista del muchacho se quedó más tiempo observando a la rubia que era la única que no usaba ninguno de esos vestuarios extravagantes. Su sonrisa era hermosa…

Agitó su cabeza y cuando iba a regresar la vista hacia el edificio los chicos volvieron a reír escandalosamente atrayendo su atención de nuevo.

—Ahora vamos a celebrar al club —dijo una chica saltando de emoción.

—Ustedes vayan, me siento tan cansada que hasta la nieve me parece un excelente lugar para dormir en este momento —dijo una voz realmente conocida.

¡Rayos!

La vista de Edward buscó desesperadamente a la dueña de esa voz pero alguien dijo algo y todos volvieron a reír, al parecer sólo eso sabían hacer. Las chicas negaron con una sonrisa en sus rostros y empezaron a moverse para continuar su camino. Las manos del modelo temblaron y sus ojos se posaron en la rubia de la hermosa sonrisa, cuando dieron un paso los ojos de la chica hicieron contacto con los de él y entonces entendió. ¡La había encontrado!

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron tan grandes como pudieron en ese momento, olvidó por completo que tenía una cesta de frutas de utilería en sus manos y la arrojó a alguna parte dejando a unos de sus compañeros con la palabra en la boca.

No se detuvo a esperar que la reconociera simplemente corrió hacia él.

Al parecer si la reconoció ya que cuando ella se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó él le devolvió el abrazo aun más fuerte de lo que soportaba, le dolió un poco pero no se quejó, sólo se dejó consentir por los brazos de Edward, los cuales había extrañado mucho.

—¡No puedo creer que estés aquí! —dijo Bella después de que ambos soltaran su abrazo.

Él hubiera querido sostenerla de esa manera durante todo el día pero ella se alejó rápidamente manteniendo una distancia que a Edward le molestó.

—Aquí estoy —dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

Muchas cosas habían cambiado, en primer lugar… ¡dios! Bella había desarrollado un buen cuerpo, tres años atrás el muchacho pensó que apenas si era copa "A" y ahora…

—¿Por qué no me avisaste? —preguntó la chica sonriendo y golpeándolo ligeramente en el hombro, algo que él definitivamente no se esperaba. Logró ver como ella contenía toda su emoción—. Me hubiera hecho un tiempo para ir…

—¡Bella! —gritó un chico quitándose el sombrero del vestuario de época que vestía y lo agitó en el aire—. ¿Todo bien?

—Sí —le gritó de vuelta, el cabello rubio se levantó un poco cuando una ventisca helada los rozó—. Me voy a casa, nos vemos mañana —les gritó, no es que estuvieran demasiado lejos pero había tanto ruido de todos los estudiantes que sus voces se perdían aun en corta distancia.

—¿Segura? —preguntó el mismo chico no muy seguro de dejarla con ese grandote musculoso que parecía modelo sacado de revista. Si supiera…

—Sí, mi amigo me llevará —y más valía que Edward la llevara porque ni loca tomaba el transporte en ese clima tan feo.

—No se preocupen —gritó Edward reposando una de sus manos sobre un hombro de Bella—. Yo me aseguraré de que llegue a su casa.

Los ojos de las muchachas brillaron, al parecer lo habían empezado a reconocer, y después sonrieron tontamente mientras unas de ellas empezaban a jalar a los chicos para que desaparecieran lo más pronto de ahí.

Bella no esperó a que ellos se fueran antes de voltear nuevamente hacia Edward y regalarle una cálida sonrisa que prácticamente podía derretir toda la nieve del lugar, ya lo había derretido a él.

—Entonces ahora me tendrás que llevar a casa o me robo tu auto —dijo sonriendo.

Ambos entraron al auto sacudiéndose la nieve de los hombros. Edward encendió la calefacción y fijó su vista en Bella.

—En serio, no puedo creer que estés aquí —dijo sonriendo, sin voltear a verlo.

—Y yo no puedo creer que estés rubia.

Ella frunció el ceño antes sus palabras confundiéndose por un segundo, lentamente se fijó en el espejo lateral del auto para observar la peluca en su cabeza.

—Esos… están muertos —susurró entre dientes mientras llevaba sus manos a su cabeza para empezar a retirar la peluca rubia—. Olvide quitarla, como siempre, pero ellos me debían recordar que le tenía puesta. Cuando los vea mañana los torturaré lentamente a cada uno para que no se vuelvan a olvidar decirme… —murmuró y manteniendo las últimas palabras sólo para ella. Sí, seguía siendo la misma.

Edward no dijo nada, solo la observó quitarse la peluca dejando a la vista una malla negra que atrapaba todo su cabello, dejó el cabello falso sobre su regazo y después retiró la malla ahora sí dejando ver su cabello castaño que estaba en dos trenzas. Qué alivio, pensó. No es que no se viera bien de rubia, por dios, se veía sexy, pero la Bella castaña era aun más hermosa. Rápidamente deshizo las trenzas dejando su cabello rizado caer sobre sus hombros, ¿sobre sus hombros? había cortado su largo cabello.

—Te ves hermosa con tu cabello así —dijo Edward sin poder retener sus palabras. De igual manera no había tenido la intención de retenerlas.

Las mejillas de Bella se tornaron de un rojo intenso mientras alejaba su mirada de la del muchacho e intentaba esconder su rostro con su cabello, nadie le había dicho que lucía hermosa con ese corte, el día que se lo cortó solo obtuvo unos "¿Qué pensabas cuando cortaste tu cabello?" o "Tu cabello era tan largo" y cientos de cosas más que le hicieron sentirse mal al hacerse ese corte, durante casi tres meses había estado esperando a que su cabello creciera pero en ese momento, al escuchar esas palabras viniendo de él ya no le importó más.

—Gr… gracias —dijo y aclaró su garganta.

—De nada —ambos permanecieron en silencio, Edward con la vista sobre ella y ella con la vista perdida hacia el frente.

Estaba tan feliz de volver a verlo que no sabía exactamente como hablar o de que hablar.

—¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás aquí? —le preguntó finalmente.

—Amm, bueno… —suspiró y Bella se temió que no fuera a quedarse mucho tiempo en la ciudad. ¡Maldita España! Ya se lo había quedado durante más de dos años y Roma también lo había tenido durante muchos meses, era justo que ahora se quedara más tiempo en su país de origen.

—Oh —pronunció mientras tragaba, su garganta estaba repentinamente seca—. ¿No será mucho tiempo?

Él negó.

—Todo lo contrario —contestó y el corazón de la muchacha dio un repentino brinco—. Estudiaré los últimos dos años de la universidad aquí.

—Júralo —dijo inmediatamente.

—Te lo juro —contestó posando una mano sobre su pecho.

—Eso es maravilloso, mi día ha estado lleno de buenas noticas y luego llegas tú para hacerlo el mejor de mis días de universidad —aunque lo intentara no podía esconder su sonrisa de felicidad, era tan tontamente feliz en ese momento.

—Eso realmente signifi… —fue interrumpido por el sonido de un celular.

Bella se removió en el asiento del auto hasta que logró sacar su celular de uno de los bolsillos internos del delgado suéter que llevaba puesto, tocó la pantalla un par de veces y luego sonrió.

—Cierto, tengo que ir a casa rápidamente —dijo sin ver a Edward—. ¿Me llevarás?

No tenía que preguntarlo dos veces. El auto ya estaba encendido.

—Claro que sí.

—Por cierto —dijo Bella atrayendo la atención del modelo que había mantenido su vista fija en la carretera—. Hoy es el cumpleaños de Seth, mis padres le organizaron una fiesta y estás invitado.

—¿Crees que tu hermanito me quiera en su fiesta? Seguramente no recuerda mi rostro.

—Vamos, tienes que venir, estoy segura de que Seth te recuerda. Es decir ¿Cómo olvidaría al chico que amaba golpear con sus juguetes? —ambos rieron ante el recuerdo.

—¿No se debe celebrar en familia?

—Irán también sus amigos así que yo tengo derecho de llevar uno —¿amigo? Edward tragó y asintió.

—¡Perfecto! —dijo victoriosa.

Su celular nuevamente volvió a sonar pero esta vez fue un tono diferente del primero, uno personalizado y cuando los ojos de Bella se clavaron en la pantalla en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa diferente, una de esas sonrisas que ponen las chicas cuando reciben un mensaje de la persona de la que están enamoradas. Edward la observó de reojo y creyó entender el por qué ella usó esa palabra "amigo".

—Ya veo, por eso me convenciste de venir, ocupabas un ayudante —le dijo el modelo arrojando un puño de confeti en el cabello de la castaña.

Ella solo sonrió mientras sacudía su cabeza para que los pequeños círculos de colores cayeran al suelo.

Ambos estaban solos en la casa de los padres de Bella, supuestamente todos deberían de estar ahí ya que Seth no tardaba en llegar de la escuela pero Renne y Charlie habían ido a recoger el pastel del cumpleañero, Leah y Paul tenían prácticas después de clases, Jessica y Sam seguramente se habían retrasado en la secundaria y James salía tarde del trabajo aunque también debería estar llegando lo que solo dejaba a Bella y Edward solos.

La pequeña casa estaba decorada de manera sencilla con unos globos azules y rojos pegados a un cordón y colgando en medio del techo de la sala, había también un par de mesas y sillas, en donde deberían estar los sillones, con manteles de plástico azules.

Minutos más tarde habían terminado con la pequeña pero linda decoración y ya que no había sillones no tuvieron más remedio que sentarse en el suelo justo en el centro de la sala, pudieron haber usado las sillas de las mesas pero todo se veía tan bien y no querían desordenar así que el piso pareció la mejor opción.

Hablaron un poco sobre la universidad y sobre el trabajo de Edward, Bella se sorprendió al saber de su boca que el modelo no había estado de acuerdo en actuar en aquellas películas en

España o la novela que hizo en Roma pero ya que estuvo trabajando dentro de la compañía MAK's se vio obligado a hacerlo.

—¿Qué tiene de malo actuar? —preguntó Bella.

—No es que tenga algo de malo pero refiero modelar de manera sencilla como lo hacía antes, actuar va a otro nivel que yo nunca me especialicé, no negaré que fue una experiencia muy agradable haber actuado en diferentes lugares pero lo mío es estar frente a la cámara haciendo poses sexys —dijo el muchacho levantando ambas cejas coquetamente.

Bella le sonrió y aunque probablemente él ya lo había notado aun así le explicó.

—Yo soy actriz —dijo y por alguna razón se sonrojó un poco—. Amo hacer eso, ponerme en el papel de un personaje que nació de una increíble mente, no sé si me explico, pero creo que es lo mejor que puede existir —se encogió de hombros—, por eso fue lo de la peluca rubio —concluyó.

—Y aunque pienso que te ves muy linda de rubia definitivamente te prefiero de castaña —le guiñó un ojo y la muchacha solo sonrió negando con la cabeza.

—¡Rayos! Y yo que pensaba teñirlo de rojo —hizo puchero y después ambos soltaron con carcajadas.

La puerta se abrió de golpe atrayendo velozmente la atención de los dos muchachos. Una joven de cabellera larga y castaña entró por la puerta abierta con una sonrisa en el rostro que inmediatamente se deshizo al ver al modelo que aun seguía sentado en el piso de la sala de su casa.

—Leah… —empezó a decir Bella pero fue interrumpida.

—¡Edward! —gritó Leah mientras corría hacia donde el muchacho se encontraba, prácticamente se abalanzó sobre el muchacho envolviéndolo en un caluroso abrazo que jamás se imaginó recibir por parte de la chica—. No puedo creer que estés aquí. Es maravilloso —sí, y definitivamente no se esperaba esas palabras.

—También, es un gusto verte —dijo el Edward sin comprender la personalidad de Leah. La última vez que se vieron la chica lo aborrecía en cambio ahora parecía quererlo, su fuerte abrazo que amenazaba con romperle los huesos de la espalda lo demostraba.

—Creí que no te agradaba —dijo Bella viendo a su hermana que después de unos segundos más por fin dejó respirar a Edward.

La mini Bella hizo un movimiento con las manos restándole importancia al comentario de su hermana mayor.

—Eso era cuando tenía 15 años, por favor, ahora ya soy mayor de edad y soy más responsable de mis actos y mis palabras —empezó a decir Leah pero Edward como si no supiera sumar tuvo que dejar de escucharla para analizar la edad de la castaña.

¡18 años! Rayos, eso explicaba por qué parecía ser una copia exacta de Bella, técnicamente cuando ellos dos empezaron con ese "juego", tres años atrás, Bella tenía esa edad y las dos chicas eran idénticas pero… ¡18 años! No podía creerlo, no le había tomado importancia a la cantidad de años que habían estado separados pero ahora con solo la edad de Leah se le hizo que fue una eternidad.

—Oh. Edward —dijo una voz varonil, completamente varonil, las dos chicas y el modelo levantaron la mirada al mismo tiempo para encontrarse con Paul, el mellizo de Leah quien definitivamente había cambiado—. Estás aquí —habló el joven y aunque no demostraba ninguna emoción ni en su voz ni físicamente por dentro estaba aliviado de ver al primer novio de su hermana mayor—. Qué bien —finalizó y subió las escaleras de dos en dos.

Bella rodó los ojos y volvió su vista a Edward que estaba anonadado al ver a sus hermanos menores.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Leah antes que su hermana mayor pudiera hacerlo.

—No —negó con la cabeza—, es solo que estás muy grande —dijo observando a la chica que sonreía felizmente.

—Gracias, me gustaría decir lo mismo pero tú tienes el mismo aspecto que hace tres años, pero eso no significa que no te veas bien, desde luego —le aclaró y se puso de pie—, bueno, tengo que irme a cambiar que Seth no ha de tardar en llegar —se giró hacia las escaleras pero volteó rápidamente —. ¿Te quedarás aquí hoy? —Edward solo asintió y ella lanzó un ¡hurra! Para subir animadamente las escaleras.

Cuando desapareció en el segundo piso Edward se acercó a Bella y le susurró:

—¿Se puede saber que fue eso?

—Supongo que ha madurado —la castaña se encogió de hombros—. Anda, hay que ponernos de pie —empezó a levantarse y el muchacho la siguió.

—Creo que me siento traumatizado por todo el amor de Leah —eso provocó una sonrisa en Bella.

—Prepárate para obtener más —dijo la muchacha señalando sobre su hombro.

Edward volteó lentamente solo para observar a Jessica con los ojos brillosos y llenos de felicidad.

—¡Edward! —gritó entusiasmada y corrió a abrazarlo, al parecer era algo común en las mujeres de esa familia, primero Bella, después Leah y ahora Jessica, por suerte no había otra mujer más, claro a parte de la madre de las chicas pero no creía que ella tuviera esa reacción…

—Hola Jessica —dijo Edward sonriendo ante la chica, por suerte ella no había cambiado mucho pero aun así ella ya tenía 13 años.

—¡Que alegría que estés de regreso! ¡Te hemos extrañado! —dijo aun emocionada sin soltarlo.

—Yo también los extrañé mucho —dijo. Bella sintió un pinchazo en el estomago, Edward siempre había considerado a Jessica como la hermanita que le hubiese gustado tener por lo que al escucharlo decir que los había extrañado comprendió que era sincero.

Antes de que pudiera decir alguna otra cosa Sam entró a la casa cargando dos mochilas, una azul marino y otra de un color rosa fuerte y mientras las dejaba a un lado de la entrada divisó a su pequeña hermana abrazando a un grandulón y cuando vio a ese grandulón suspiró.

—Edward, has vuelto —dijo el chico—. Eso está genial —en su voz si se escuchaba una emoción que Paul no había expresado.

Bien, ahora era oficial, Edward estaba confundido completamente, ¿Cómo es que toda la familia estaba tan contento de verlo?

Sam se quedó unos minutos conversando con Edward y su hermana mientras que Bella observaba la escena, ella sabía perfectamente el por qué de la emoción de sus hermanos y en parte le dolía el regreso de Edward, ¿Por qué tenía que llegar justo en ese momento? ¿Por qué no llegó antes?

Suspiró y sonrió, no debía de sentirse así en un día de cumpleaños de uno de sus hermanos, aunque ni siquiera hubiera iniciado la fiesta, debía sonreír.

A los pocos minutos entraron los padres de Bella junto a James quien era el que cargaba el pastel, como era de esperarse también lo recibieron amablemente, incluso James lo había recibido contento, algo había sucedido con el hermano mayor de todos ya que en serio parecía feliz de verlo.

Apenas les había alcanzado el tiempo para arreglar la mesa en donde habían colocado el pastel cuando Seth llegó. Aunque no fuera una fiesta sorpresa el pequeño sí que se sorprendió al ver a Edward en su casa, no es que lo recordara perfectamente pero definitivamente tenía recuerdos de él junto a su hermana mayor, después de todo sólo tenía 4 años y no se preocupaba por recordar algo más que el lugar en donde dejaba sus juguetes.

La fiesta fue algo sencillo pero por alguna razón Edward se sentía exhausto, aproximadamente a las 9:00 de la noche todo se había terminado, después de todo era una fiesta para un niño y al día siguiente había clases.

Bella había estado un poco silenciosa y cuando finalizó en festejo se apresuró a limpiar el lugar antes de empezar a despedirse del modelo.

—¿Irás a tu casa? —preguntó la muchacha.

Ambos estaban afuera de la casa, de pie en la acera manteniendo la distancia.

—Sí, me siento cansado y mañana tengo que llegar temprano a la universidad para arreglar los últimos detalles de mi transferencia —le explicó.

Ella solo asintió y ambos permanecieron en silencio durante unos minutos. Esa incomodidad no se había sentido más temprano.

—Tienes esa cara de que quieres decirme algo —dijo Edward y ella hizo un intento de sonrisa pero no lo consiguió así que se dio por vencida.

—No, está todo bien.

No se sentían como dos adultos hablando, se sentían esa clase de adolescentes que no sabían lo que querían. Que no eran sinceros.

El teléfono de Bella timbró con el mismo tono que había sonado en el auto de Edward, al ver la pantalla del teléfono sonrió nuevamente y suspiró.

Edward debió permanecer en silencio pero no lo hizo, necesitaba hacer esa pregunta, de la que temía escuchar la respuesta.

—¿Es tu novio? —preguntó, sintiendo la boca seca y apretando sus manos en puños dentro de las bolsas del suéter.

Levantó su cabeza conectando su mirada con la del hombre frente a ella, presionó un botón del celular y lo guardó rápidamente.

—Sí —contestó sin apartar su mirada.

* * *

Hola, aquí les traigo el primer capitulo de la secuela de ¿Jugamos a ser novios?, lamento la tardanza, pero aquí les continuo la historia, dejen un review si les gusto:)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclairmer: La trama no me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. Solo me adjudico a** **la adaptación de este libro de la autora Reyna Cariño.**

* * *

Reneesme escuchó como la puerta de la entrada fue azotada fuertemente, supuso que Edward había llegado por lo que se levantó de inmediato del sillón de la estancia para correr hacia el pasillo de la entrada.

—¿Cómo te fue? —le preguntó sonriente al modelo apenas vio su silueta.

—Tiene novio —contestó entre dientes, Reneesme podría jurar que lo vio mordiéndose los labios pero cuando fijó su mirada en él su rostro sólo se veía abatido.

—¿Qué? —incluso ella se sentía en shock al escuchar eso.

—Fui un estúpido —murmuró Edward al momento en que pasó por su lado para ir a descansar su cuerpo en el sillón de la sala, rápidamente la chica lo siguió pero no se sentó a su lado, ni siquiera se acercó a él, sólo permaneció de pie y en silencio hasta que él nuevamente habló—. ¿Cómo fui capaz de imaginar que ella me esperaría durante tres años? ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido?

Reneesme no sabía que decir, se sentía mal por Edward, demasiado, estaba lastimado y lo último que quería ver era a él lastimado emocionalmente.

—Pero…

—No hay nada que hacer —dijo rendido.

Nuevamente la muchacha se quedó muda, quería decirle algo para ayudarlo pero las palabras parecían escaparse de su mente antes de siquiera empezar a formarse.

—Puedes luchar por ella —dijo finalmente, suspiró mientras se apoyaba sobre su pierna y apartaba su cabello rubio teñido de su rostro—. No digas que no hay nada que hacer. Sé cuanto la quieres así que entonces demuéstralo…

—Tú no la viste, su sonrisa era hermosa cuando leía un mensaje proveniente de su novio —incluso decir esa última palabra le secaba la boca le provocaba un nudo en la garganta. Suspiró—, nunca la había visto sonreír de esa manera. Vine aquí con la intención de recuperarla, de que esta vez hubiera algo verdadero entre nosotros pero si ella es feliz no debo arruinar eso, no debo arruinar su felicidad.

—Pero, Edward…

—No pensé que esto pasaría así que me tomó por sorpresa, no pude conducir por el shock durante más de una hora pero ahora puedo pensar con un poco de claridad, la amo y no quiero arruinar su felicidad, no lo haré —finalizó con un nudo en la garganta, lo había pensado en todo el camino, había ensayado esas palabras para que Reneesme no se preocupara mucho por él, sabía que lo haría pero si era capaz de no romperse frente a ella entonces no sé preocuparía tanto.

La rubia suspiró profundo, negándose a creer o entender las palabras de Edward, lo único que creía era que él la amaba.

—¿Sólo así? —le preguntó—. ¿La dejarás ir así?

—Sí —le contestó, sin embargo no podía verla a los ojos.

Reneesme apretó sus manos formando delicados puños y sin decir nada más se marchó de esa casa hecha una furia.

Bella. Ese nombre fue lo único que permanecía en su cabeza. Debía ir a conocerla en persona.

Edward abrió los ojos después de una horrible pesadilla en donde perdía al amor de su vida. Se giró sobre su cama para reconocer en la habitación en donde se encontraba, era la suya, estaba en su casa ¡mierda! no había sido una pesadilla, fue real.

Con sus ánimos arrastrando por el suelo de su habitación se arrastró hasta la ducha en donde intentó relajarse, después de todo era su primer día de clases en esa universidad, así que debía, por lo menos, fingir que estaba prefecto para tomar clases y conocer a nuevas personas.

Salió de la ducha sintiéndose un poco mejor, ajá, y se vistió rápidamente para salir a la universidad, no era tarde pero aun así salió corriendo, no quiso desayunar así que seguramente pasaría a alguna tienda a comprar un café o algo caliente.

Encendió el auto e inmediatamente la calefacción, hacía un frío que amenazaba con congelarle el corazón, por suerte ahora sí se había puesto un abrigo.

Una vez en la carretera se desvió hasta una pequeña tienda de autoservicio que estaba abierta las 24 horas, después de todo eran las 6:20 de la mañana. Pidió un café caliente y un panecillo de canela que estaba recién hecho y nuevamente entró a la carretera, su atención vagaba por las calles mientras conducía lentamente y daba mordidas al pan. Nada había cambiado desde que se marchó de esa ciudad.

Sin apartar su vista del camino intentó tomar el café pero al no verlo lo golpeó y derramó unas gotas del líquido sobre su mano, apartó su vista del camino para sacudir su mano y buscar que no se hubiera derramado más dentro del auto y cuando volvió su vista al camino frenó inmediatamente al ver a una persona cruzando la carretera sin poner atención.

Frenó y aquella muchacha cayó al suelo, su corazón se detuvo mientras desesperadamente intentaba quitarse en cinturón de seguridad para salir del auto, cuando por fin lo logró corrió hacia la muchacha para reconocerla inmediatamente y provocarle un mini infarto al corazón.

Bella estaba en el suelo, no parecía lastimada pero su rostro era cubierto por su corto cabello y una bufanda amarilla, su respiración estaba agitada y seguramente estaba en shock por el susto.

—¿Bella? —preguntó Edward conteniendo el aliento.

Rápidamente levantó su rostro para ver al culpable de su casi atropellamiento.

—Edward —soltó.

El muchacho sin pensar la envolvió en sus brazos, acercándola a él lo más que le fue posible, ella no hizo ningún movimiento pero el susto ya estaba pasando y esos cálidos brazos estaban ayudando bastante.

—Por favor dime que estás bien —dijo Edward casi en tono de suplica, si le pasaba algo malo a ella estaba seguro de que moriría.

—Sí —le contestó, escondió su rostro en el pecho del modelo mientras intentaba regular su respiración—. Estoy bien —dijo elevando su voz para que él la escuchara y dejarla de abrazarla tan fuerte—. En serio estoy bien, no me golpeó el auto ni nada, solo me asusté —le explicó pero el parecía no escucharla por lo que se vio obligada a separase un poco de él—. Me estás quebrando la espalda —dijo formando una sonrisa en su rostro.

Un claxon sonó haciéndolos sobresaltar, Edward levantó la mirada para ver un auto deportivo de color negro, y le hizo una señal de disculpa, tomó a Bella en sus brazos y rápidamente la metió en el asiento del copiloto de su auto, corrió hasta su lugar y entró al auto para ponerse en marcha.

El joven dentro del auto deportivo sólo negó mientras esperaba que el auto amarillo lustroso frente a él se moviera, al parecer el dueño de ese auto era de esos adolescentes que no prestaba atención y había provocado un accidente. El muchacho le hizo una señal y tomó a una chica en sus brazos, no pudo identificar si la chica estaba inconsciente pero mientras la cargaba para meterla en su auto una tela amarilla se cayó y al parecer no se dieron cuenta ninguno de los dos. En cuestión de segundos el auto amarillo arrancó y se fue rápidamente.

El joven del auto negro salió para levantar aquello que se había caído, cuando se inclinó y tomó el trozo de tela amarillo se le hizo familiar, un frio recorrió su espalda y observó hacia el frente, justo donde al auto amarillo se había marchado a toda velocidad.

Negó rápidamente mientras sus manos temblaban sosteniendo esa bufanda amarilla, sólo para cerciorarse que era una mera coincidencia olió la tela para identificar ese perfume, era el que ella usaba, su novia usaba ese olor a durazno.

¿Bella se había accidentado?

Entró a toda prisa al auto y arrancó rompiendo los límites de velocidad, necesitaba encontrar ese auto amarillo, ni que fuera tan difícil buscar un auto con semejante color.

Suspiró mientras veía desesperadamente las calles. Él le había avisado a Bella que pasaría a su casa por ella.

¿Por qué no lo habría esperado?

¿Podría ser sólo una coincidencia?

¿Alguna otra chica que le gustara el amarillo y usara ese mismo perfume?

Entonces detuvo su auto, observó la bufanda en su mano y revisó la orilla de la tela, su novia siempre ponía sus iniciales en prendas como esas. No vio ninguna B, en ninguna parte de la tela. Casi se golpeaba en la cabeza por lo tonto que era. Tomó su celular y marcó el número de su novia, la llamada iba directamente a buzón, se tranquilizó sólo un poco, Bella siempre se despertaba tarde y al ser un poco más de las 6:20 de la mañana seguramente estaba en la ducha y no había encendido su celular. Intentó creer que eso estaba pasando…

—Eso no se ve bien, Bella —dijo Edward nervioso mientras veía de reojo las palmas de las manos de la castaña.

—Sólo fue un pequeño raspón —intentó tranquilizarlo.

—Un pequeño raspón que abarca casi todas las palmas de ambas manos —su mandíbula estaba tensa, temía que Bella le estuviera mintiendo, tal vez sí se había lastimado pero no quería decirle para no preocuparlo, era típico de ella.

—Para que te sientas más seguro de que estoy bien vamos a la enfermería de la universidad —ofreció.

Edward estuvo de acuerdo.

Permanecieron en silencio en lo que les restaba de camino para llegar a la universidad, era un silencio incómodo, algo que antes no había sucedido entre ellos.

El muchacho estacionó su auto cerca del edificio de artes en el mismo en donde había visto salir a Bella el día anterior. Suspiró y reposó sus manos sobre el volante. De sus labios salió una pregunta que sorprendió tanto a Bella como a él mismo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevan saliendo? —preguntó.

—En dos semanas cumpliremos 8 meses —contestó la castaña casi aturdida y también sorprendiéndose de contestarle.

Sí antes se habían sentido incómodos esas palabras recién intercambiadas lo había hecho aun más incómodo.

"Llevan mucho tiempo, deberían terminar. Deberías estar conmigo. Yo debería hacerte sonreír de esa manera" pensó Edward pero no lo dijo, permaneció en silencio con sus manos apretando fuerte el volante.

—Gracias —dijo Bella mientras Edward limpiaba las palmas de sus manos delicadamente con un algodón y un poco de alcohol, sentía las manos hormigueando pero decidió echarle la culpa al liquido en lugar de aceptar que se sentía así por sentir las manos del modelo sosteniendo tan delicadamente las suyas.

Después de terminar de limpiarle las manos le aplicó un poco de pomada para protegerlas durante el día, por suerte era la única zona afectada, aparentemente, y no había sido muy grave, sólo unos pequeños raspones.

Bella sintió un poco de frío al momento en que sus manos fueron dejadas sin la calidez de aquellas fuertes y grandes manos.

Se levantó de la silla y se acomodó su abrigo fue en ese momento en el que sintió que algo le hacía falta, su bufanda.

—¿Pasa algo? —le preguntó Edward notando cómo tocaba su cuello. ¿Y si se había lastimado?

—Me hace falta mi bufanda —contestó observando el piso de la enfermería.

—Tal vez la dejaste en mi auto —dijo Edward recordando que después del accidente aun la tenía—. Aun tenemos tiempo ¿Quieres que regresemos?

Sólo asintió.

—No está aquí —dijo Bella cerrando la puerta del auto—. Tal vez se me cayó y no me di cuenta.

—Lamento la perdida de tu bufanda —la castaña sonrió.

—Era un regalo que Kate me había dado —se encogió de hombros.

—Ya veo —ambos guardaron silencio.

La mañana estaba helada y ellos estaban de pie como tontos al lado de un auto que sobresalía fácilmente por su discreto color amarillo.

Los ojos de Edward se cerraron intentando retener el impulso de abrazarla y besarla… pero gracias a eso una idea tonta y disparatada le llegó. Sí, podría funcionar, podría.

—Bella —habló atrayendo la atención de la chica—. Te quiero.

El corazón de la castaña cayó a sus pies y su boca se abrió pero no logró pronunciar ni una palabra, ni siquiera podía respirar.

—No tienes que decirme nada, pero es la verdad, te quiero como algo más que una amiga y aunque nos hayamos separado estos años aun te sigo queriendo y sé que dentro, tal vez demasiado dentro de tu corazón tú sientes algo por mí…

—Tengo novio —dijo interrumpiéndolo.

¡Perfecto! Estaba funcionando.

—Lo sé, pero que tengas novio no significa que lo quieras o que lo ames…

—No es de tu incumbencia —estaba empezando a enojarse.

—Lo sé.

—No digas más "lo sé"

—Bien, entonces déjame besarte —Bella retrocedió un paso de Edward—. Sí me dejas besarte sólo esta vez no te molesto —ella iba a hablar pero ni siquiera la dejó—. Sí te beso y tu no me tocas eso significa que no sientes ni sentiste nada por mí, pero si me tocas será lo contario.

—Estás loco…

—No, las emociones se dirigen por sí mismas, sólo tienes que aceptar y ya…

—Bien, bésame. No importa —dijo pero en realidad sus manos temblaban.

Edward asintió y se acercó a ella para inmediatamente romper la distancia con un beso.

La besó tan profundamente como si necesitara de ella para respirar, con una mano la rodeó por la cintura apegándola a su cuerpo, él nunca dijo que no la podría tocar, y con la otra mano sostuvo su cabeza desde su nuca para profundizar el beso.

Bella se sentía de gelatina, dios, había extrañado esos labios, esos besos tan cálidos y perfectos, no se había dado cuenta de cuánto los había extrañado hasta ese momento. Quería romper el beso lo más pronto posible pero ninguno de los dos parecía tener suficiente, gimió en la boca de Edward y él sólo siguió besándola. Ella apretó sus manos en puños para no tocarlo, no debía hacerlo. Nuevamente gimió, no podía más, lo quería tocar, necesitaba poder besarlo como antes lo hicieron, cuando aun eran unos niños…

Se quejó y gimió sin poder resistirse y entonces lo tocó.

—Me he perdido —se dijo así misma Reneesme mientras daba una vuelta en el mismo lugar observando todos los edificios a su alrededor.

Estaba en la universidad buscando el edificio de artes pero no tenía idea de en que parte de esa mini ciudad se encontraba. Suspiró y siguió caminando, estaba haciendo mucho frío y sus pies se estaban congelando, sólo a ella se le ocurría usar zapatillas de tacón con delgadas medias en un clima como ese, aunque desde luego no estaba acostumbrada a climas tan fríos, en su trabajo siempre buscaban climas calurosos para que pudiera vestir esos bikinis de modelo de revista, después de todo ella era una de las modelos juveniles más famosas y atractivas de su agencia por no decir que de todo el país.

Sus dientes castañearon cuando una ventisca la abrazó, el aire le removió los cabellos rubios que sobresalían del gorro de su saco de lana café. Revisó su reloj, 6:32 a.m. y la universidad aun lucía desértica, sólo había unos cuantos carros en el estacionamiento que seguramente eran de los profesores madrugadores.

Siguió caminando sin rumbo por el estacionamiento, convencida de que no iba a encontrar la facultad de artes y que no podría conocer a Bella en persona. Quería conocerla, quería conocer a la chica que le sacaba suspiros a Edward en el trabajo, la chica que lo dejaba sin sueño en las noches, aquella chica que siempre mencionaba mientras observaba su teléfono celular.

Tenía que agradecerle algo también, Edward le había dicho que gracias a Bella él había sido capaz de tomar ese trabajo y perdonarla, bueno, no se lo dijo exactamente así pero eso fue lo que Reneesme entendió y estaba agradecida porque fueran amigos, de nuevo.

—No creo que seas profesora —dijo una voz masculina que la hizo sobresaltar.

Volteó hacia su lado derecho para encontrar un auto negro deportivo con la ventana del conductor completamente abajo y un joven muy apuesto asomando la cabeza.

—No, de hecho estoy perdida —contestó Reneesme intentando ignorar aquella hermosa mirada del color de la noche que la veía fijamente pero no de una manera sucia si no de una manera tierna y amable, como si con solo su mirada le estuviera ofreciendo la ayuda que necesitaba. Se vio obligada a parpadear.

—¿Qué facultad buscas? Tal vez puedo ayudarte —ofreció amable el joven.

—Amm —se aclaró la garganta, dios, ese chico podría ser un gran modelo, sólo lograba ver muy poco gracias a que el auto cubría casi todo de él pero las facciones de su rostro tan adultas y bien marcadas podían hacer derretir a cualquier chica, como a ella…—. La facultad de artes —dijo por fin en tono de pregunta.

—Ah claro, es el segundo edificio de aquí enfrente —dijo el joven señalando hacia el frente en donde se encontraba un edificio verde de 3 pisos y uno más adelante que sobresalía fácilmente—. Es fácil de encontrar, es morado y con cientos de dibujos y arte abstracto —explicó—. Voy hacia allá, puedo echarte un aventón —ofreció pero Reneesme se vio negando rápidamente.

—No muchas gracias, está bien, puedo caminar —no es que el muchacho se viera con alguna mala intención pero tal vez no soportaría estar tan cerca de él sin…sacudió su cabeza, ¿Qué diablos pensaba si acababa de conocer al chico? ¡Ni siquiera sabía su nombre!

—Está bien, que pases un buen día entonces —se despidió cortes y siguió avanzando lento en su auto.

Reneesme tuvo que esperarse un par de minutos para recuperar el aliento y que su rostro se enfriara. Después de eso empezó a caminar al frente para dirigirse hacia el edificio que el apuesto muchacho le había señalado.

En menos de 10 minutos había llegado por la parte delantera al edificio de artes, él había tenido razón, era morado y con cientos de dibujos magníficos, tristes y alegres, podía sentir las emociones de las personas que hicieron esos dibujos con solo ver esas pinturas el cada parte de las paredes del enorme edificio.

Observó detenidamente alrededor del lugar y aun no había alumnos así que pensó en que estarían en la parte delantera del edificio, caminó hasta la parte frontal cuando divisó un auto amarillo muy familiar y a un par de jóvenes hablando. ¡Eran ellos!

Reneesme sonrió al ver a Edward y a la chica castaña a su lado, que seguramente debía ser Bella, ambos estaban hablando y la muchacha lucía tensa. La rubia se acercó lo más que le fue posible sin ser vista. Se escondió detrás de uno de los pilares del edificio que estaban justo antes de bajar los cuatro escalones que daban al estacionamiento, no lograba escuchar lo que decían pero sí veía el rostro de Bella que parecía retener deseo, Edward le daba la espalda pero sabía que estaba hablando. Ella no pudo evitar sonreír, él lucharía por ella.

Apenas desvió su mirada cuando vio el auto de aquel joven de mirada hermosamente negra, estaba estacionado a un par de autos de donde se encontraban Edward y Bella, a esa distancia no lograba distinguir si el muchacho estaba adentro o ya había salido de su auto, obligándose a no pensar en él devolvió su mirada hacia los dos tórtolos para ver como sus labios se unían.

Reneesme casi jadeó al ver la manera en que Edward sostenía a la castaña, casi como si quisiera introducirla dentro de su piel pero había algo que no cuadraba, ella no hacía nada, sus manos estaban en sus costados apretándose en puños. Se estaba resistiendo. Reneesme se sentía como una niña mala espiando a sus papás pero aun así no dudó en sacar su celular que tenía una cámara con 12 megapíxeles y apuntarla hacia aquella hermosa parejita. Por fin después de unos segundos Bella subió sus manos a los hombros de Edward para después rodearle el cuello y fue ahí cuando ella aprovechó para tomar una fotografía perfecta de dos chicos enamorados compartiendo el beso más pasional que pudo haber visto en su vida.

Las manos del joven del auto negro envolvieron fuertemente en el volante provocando que sus nudillos se tornaran completamente blancos. Eso no era real, no podía ser real lo que estaba viendo, Bella no era así, ella no era de esas chicas. Suspiró y apartó la mirada de aquella castaña familiar que besaba a un desconocido.

Las manos de Bella subieron hasta los hombros del modelo en donde se aferraron fuertemente, incluso se paró sobre las puntas de sus pies para poder alcanzar mejor los labios del muchacho, sin perder la oportunidad rodeó el cuello de él con ambos brazos.

Edward la atrajo incluso aun más hacia él, sus cuerpos estaban tan juntos que se transmitían su calor corporal e incluso sentían los latidos de sus corazones golpearse unos con otros, sus pulmones estaban casi vacíos pero no iban a desperdiciar esa oportunidad de besarse cuando había mucha probabilidad de que no lo volverían a hacer.

Separaron sus labios apenas unos milímetros para tomar aire y nuevamente continuaron con ese beso, verdaderamente no se dieron cuenta de las veces que se habían separado para recuperar el aire perdido que reclamaban sus pulmones y habían vuelto a unir sus labios, pero habían sido bastantes veces.

Un ruido fue el culpable de separarlos, ambos dieron un paso atrás Bella con su rostro inclinado y Edward esperando por ver su expresión.

El muchacho esperó y esperó hasta que la castaña decidiera verlo a la cara pero al creer que seguramente estaba enfurecida con él acunó el rostro de ella entre sus manos para que pudiera verlo a los ojos. En los ojos de ella había culpabilidad y era eso mismo que Edward no había querido provocarle, pero no se había podido resistir al besar de esa manera a la primera chica en su vida que amaba.

—Lo siento, Bella —dijo suspirando—. Te falté el respeto —y dicho esto le dio un tierno beso en la frente para marcharse.

Bella ni pudo articular palabra alguna antes de que el modelo se fuera.

Con la respiración acelerada llevó sus manos a su cabeza haciendo todo su cabello hacia atrás para despejar su rostro y que este se enfriara por el aire, se sentía que estaba a punto de arder y no sabía cuál era la causa exacta, enojo, rabia… amor.

Se recargó en el auto de Edward y se dejó caer de sentón al suelo y acomodó sus brazos sobre sus rodillas en donde se permitió esconder su rostro, respiró profundo para aclarar su mente.

¡Rayos! Aun lo seguía queriendo.

—Me quieres decir porque traes una cara del asco —dijo Kate viendo el reflejo de su amiga en el baño.

—Gracias, me haces sentir mejor, como no tienes idea —contestó Bella sarcástica pero al verse en el espejo se dio cuenta de que su amiga no mentía, se veía del asco, peor que eso, se veía como un zombi con rabia.

—Ya, es que te ves como si un bombón hubiera succionado toda tu belleza y te hubiera dejado en la…

—Tienes hambre ¿verdad? —le preguntó la castaña interrumpiéndola.

—Muero de hambre, vamos a la cafetería antes de que inicie el segundo periodo ¿sí? —hizo ojitos de cachorrito hambriento y aunque Bella no se sentía con el mejor humor acompañó a su amiga.

Kate arrastraba a su amiga de la mano por la cafetería viendo en cada local de comida algo que pudiera comer rápido, se detuvo frente a la pastelería y mientras esperaba por una rebanada de pastel de chocolate cubierta con más chocolate alguien cubrió los ojos de Bella.

Su novio.

Jacob.

—Buen día mi hermosa Musa —le susurró al oído.

Bella no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar su voz tan cerca de ella, esa voz que tanto le gustaba. Se giró con una sonrisa en el rostro pero al verlo a los ojos le vino el recuerdo de aquel beso que había compartido con Edward un par de horas antes y su sonrisa desapareció.

—¿Te sientes bien, linda? Luces pálida, amor —dijo Jacob preocupado de que su novia estuviera lastimada.

—S… sí —dijo en un susurro—. Eso creo.

—¿Cómo que eso crees? —acunó su rostro tiernamente para examinar sus pupilas, sus ojos estaban rojos, como si hubiera llorado. Su mandíbula se tensó instantáneamente ¿Y sí ese tipo le hizo algo?—. Amor, ¿Segura que te sientes bien?

¿Le debía decir? Que había besado a otro chico. Negó con la cabeza. Sí, se lo iba a decir, simplemente no podía guardarle un secreto a su novio, porque lo quería, demasiado.

—Estoy bien, Jacob —le obsequió una linda sonrisa que desarmó completamente a Jacob atrayéndola hacia él para besarla.

La besó dulcemente como ella nunca se imaginó que un chico con su apariencia lo hiciera.

Jacob no era un chico de apariencia normal, aunque probablemente en invierno sí lo era ya que sus brazos eran cubiertos por esos suéteres que usaba pero, debajo de esa tela, aparte de esconderse unos grandes y bien formados brazos, se escondían tatuajes que narraban un pasado trágico en la vida de un hombre dulce como él.

Su cabello era negro pero no muy largo, apenas sí se podía agarrar al enterrar los dedos en él, su rostro era firme y lucía un poco mayor, tal vez porque lo era, tenía 25 años, era alto, cerca del 1.90 y definitivamente tenía un cuerpo musculoso muestra de que lo había trabajado en el pasado. Pero lo más maravilloso de ese hombre era su hermoso corazón, tan amable y cariñoso. Eso era lo que la familia de Bella no entendía, sólo veían a Jacob de manera superficial. Era una lástima.

Terminaron su beso gracias a que la tos falsa de Kate los interrumpió.

—Apiádense de las chicas solteras que no tenemos ni una mosca detrás de nosotras aunque carguemos con una rebanada de pastel —dijo la amiga de Bella provocándoles una risa a ambos.

—Buenos días, Kate —la saludó Jacob y ella sonrió.

—Buenos días, Jacobito —le devolvió el saludo sonriente—. ¿Quieren pastel?

—No gracias —contestó Bella tomando la mano de su novio—. Vamos que se nos hace tarde.

Kate asintió y se adelantó para no ir detrás de la parejita viendo como se repartían miradas y besos.

La castaña dio un paso al frente pero Jacob la detuvo para volver a besarla en los labios, después en los ojos y en la frente, le regaló una sonrisa y ambos se pusieron en marcha hacia sus clases.

Pasaron por una mesa sonriéndose y Reneesme los siguió con la mirada, en su rostro había tristeza.

* * *

Espero y les este gustando, y gracias a las personas que dejan sus reviews me hacen muy feliz, y a las que no gracias también por leer esta historia :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclairmer: La trama no me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. Solo me adjudico a** **la adaptación de este libro de la autora Reyna Cariño.**

* * *

Las clases habían pasado tranquilas y Bella ya se sentía mucho mejor que esa mañana. La campana anunció el final de las clases así que contenta salió del edificio para encontrarse a su novio esperándola, sus miradas conectaron y ambos sonrieron. Ella corrió a su encuentro y sus labios se buscaron entre sí para besarse lentamente frente a todos los estudiantes que salían del mismo edificio.

—Te tengo una sorpresa —le susurró sobre sus labios. Bella echó hacia atrás su cabeza para poder verlo a los ojos y la confusión adornaba su rostro tiernamente—. Bueno, es algo así, nos ayudará a ambos —le sonrió—. Pero cúbrete los ojos.

Ella asintió en medio de la confusión y Jacob caminó detrás de ella para cubrirle los ojos con sus grandes y fuertes manos, de esta manera ambos empezaron a caminar en dirección al estacionamiento y al llegar ahí el muchacho sonrió confiado mientras veía su auto deportivo de color negro, descubrió los ojos de su novia.

—¡Ta-chan! —imitó un tonto sonido de sorpresa con su boca.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Bella en un susurro, ella ya había visto ese auto pero no recordaba dónde ni cuándo y además ¿Por qué Jacob tenía un auto si él era un fan de hueso colorado de las motocicletas?

—Compré este auto el pasado fin de semana pero aun había detalles de los que quería asegurarme arreglar antes de que lo vieras —le explicó pero el corazón de la castaña estaba a mil por hora.

—¿Por qué lo compraste? Tú amas las motocicletas —le susurró con sus ojos aun clavados en el elegante auto deportivo. ¡Lo vio esa misma mañana!

—Porque te amo más a ti y ya que tus padres no consideran una motocicleta como un buen transporte decidí comprarme este auto y así poder traerte diario a la universidad —la abrazó por detrás y reposó su barbilla en el hombro de su chica.

—¿Lo compraste por mí? —preguntó y sintió como él asentía sobre su hombro—. ¿Y tú motocicleta?

—La vendí…

—Pero era de tu padre…

—Lo sé y no es como si me trajera lindos recuerdos —se encogió de hombros—. Además creo que un auto es mucho mejor que una motocicleta, podemos ir los dos juntos y tus amigas también pueden venir, cuando necesites llevar las maletas de tu vestuario de teatro lo podemos guardar en la cajuela, aunque esa sí es bastante pequeña pero… —ambos observaron el auto—. Me gustó. ¿Y a ti?

—Me gusta pero debiste de haber gas…

La interrumpió girándola sobre sus talones para besarla, no quería que le preguntara sobre el precio del auto, no le iba a gustar.

—Vamos hay que dar una vuelta —ella asintió mientras mordía internamente su labio inferior.

Jacob como de costumbre actuó como un caballero al abrirle la puerta para que ella entrara primero. Bella entró al auto nuevo de Jacob y vio en el asiento del conductor una bufanda amarilla, era la que llevaba esa misma mañana.

Su corazón empezó a golpearle fuerte en el pecho y cerró los ojos conteniendo las lágrimas ¿Qué era lo que él había visto?

Definitivamente era el auto que había estado esperando a que Edward avanzara mientras ella estaba en el suelo de la carretera.

Jacob estaba esperando a que su chica se acomodara dentro del auto para poder cerrarle la puerta pero simplemente parecía que estuviera congelada.

—¿Amor? —preguntó y vio sobre su hombro lo que los ojos de su novia estaban viendo con horror.

Rayos, había olvidado guardarlo en la cajuela para que ella no viera la bufanda. Suspiró y caminó hacia el lado del conductor para entrar.

—Eras tú —murmuró Bella al borde del llanto.

—Al principio no sabía que eras tú la que llevaba aquel… chico, pero después que mire que se cayó algo pensé en levantarlo y entregárselo al dueño del auto pero después observe que era tuya. Te llamé a tu celular pero me enviaba al buzón de voz así que pensé que de nuevo se te había hecho tarde, me fui directo a la universidad para sorprenderte ahí y quien se sorprendió fui yo, pero está bien —se encogió de hombros pero Bella negaba rápidamente con la cabeza y sus ojos cerrados—. Amor no es…

—No, no está bien. Perdona, hice algo malo pero no… es… él sólo…yo —no podía si quiera terminar de decir una pequeña oración.

—Está bien —se acercó a ella y acarició su mejilla, sus ojos estaban cristalizados por las lágrimas sin embargo no estaba llorando—. Debe haber alguna razón por la que tú hayas besado a ese chico y no me molesta. Te conozco amor y sé que eres capaz de hacer algunas cosas extremas si alguien te lo pide.

Quería aclararle todo, no quería mentirle a su novio.

—No fue exactamente eso —dijo Bella con un suspiró que absorbió las lágrimas que querían salir de sus ojos. Se sentó en el auto y cerró la puerta, se acomodó y su mirada estaba hacia el frente viendo los demás autos estacionados y cientos de estudiantes universitarios riendo y algunos jugando con la nieve que aun permanecía en el suelo del estacionamiento, suspiró y subió sus pies al asiento del auto para poder abrazarse las piernas—. Ese chico es alguien muy cercano a mí. Tal vez lo conozcas —volvió a suspirar—. Se llama Edward Cullen.

Jacob frunció el ceño pero no por enojo si no porque el nombre sí que le sonaba familiar pero no podía recordar de donde.

—Me suena a nombre de cantante o algo así —dijo el muchacho casi en tono incrédulo, seguramente estaba equivocado.

—Te equivocas —dijo sin despegar su mirada del frente—. Sí, es famoso, es un modelo y ha actuado en unas películas y telenovelas pero eso ni importa. Lo importante es que Edward y yo estudiábamos juntos en la misma preparatoria y unos meses antes de graduarnos él y yo…

Guardó silencio, ¿Qué parte debía decirle y que no?

Las manos de Jacob se apretaron fuertemente formando puños que ocultó de la vista de su novia aunque seguramente ella ni podía verlos ya que su vista se mantenía viendo hacia la nada.

—Me pidió que fingiera ser su novia —dijo finalmente y se sintió mucho mejor, nadie, a excepción de Leah, sabían sobre esa mentira que Edward y Bella habían mantenido en secreto, pero ahora que su novio sabía se sentía mejor—. Estuvimos por un mes o más fingiendo que éramos novios y nunca fuimos descubiertos, bueno Leah si se enteró pero nadie más aparte de ella. Pero entonces él se fue y ya. Terminó esa mentira.

—Pero Edward sí te ama —dijo Jacob casi involuntariamente.

Bella sacudió su cabeza y volteó a ver a su novio.

—No, bueno, dijo que le seguía gustando…

—Siempre le gustaste, mientras "fingían" ser novios, me refiero —en su voz no había ningún tono molesto pero su mandíbula estaba tensa.

—No. No lo sé —dijo la castaña recordando casi todas las veces que se habían besado, en la escuela, fuera de su casa, en la boutique, en la fiesta de bienvenida y demás lugares, casi se sonrojaba—. Nunca me dijo nada de eso —y se guardó para ella que el último día que se vieron en el aeropuerto Edward le había dicho que la quería—. Así que no sé…

—Y a ti te gusta —afirmó Jacob y Bella sintió un golpe en su estomago que la dejó sin aire—. Puedo verlo en tus ojos.

—Yo… —negó rápidamente con la cabeza y sus cortos cabellos se agitaron alrededor de su cabeza—. Fue hace tiempo…

—Pero aun te gusta y lo entiendo, me conformo con saber qué me quieres más que a él —le dijo sonriendo y la castaña asintió.

—Te quiero mucho, Jacob —le dijo sincera viéndolo a los ojos.

—Lo sé —se acercó más a ella para besarla—. Te prometo que no tengo ningún problema con eso. Pero quiero pedirte algo.

—Lo que quieras —dijo inmediatamente.

—Quiero conocer a Edward.

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron como platos al escuchar esas palabras.

Jacob rió y regresó a su asiento.

—Prometo que no le romperé su linda cara —dijo burlón y ella sonrió casi tímidamente—. Pero me gustaría conocer en persona al hombre que besó a mi chica frente a mí.

—Técnicamente él no sabía que estabas viendo… ni yo sabía —dijo al final en un inaudible susurro.

Él nuevamente rió.

—Lo sé y cuando le digas que quiero conocerlo dile que no le partiré su cara para que no tema el conocerme —le guiñó un ojo a su chica y ella asintió esbozando una sonrisa.

Bella no se dio cuenta de que mientras caminaba por la calle casi oscura era seguida por una persona vestida de negro, e incluso llevaba gafas negras, y una cámara profesional, de esas que podían estar a más de 50 metros de distancia y tomaría una foto como si estuviera cerca de ella. Giró conforme la calle curvaba y en un par de minutos llegó a la casa de Edward.

Sintió que sus manos temblaban mientras se debatía entre tocar el timbre y quedarse ahí a esperar que él le abriera o salir corriendo, salir corriendo le resultaba más atractivo. Sin darse cuenta su dedo estaba presionando el botón del timbre pero este en lugar de sonar como un timbre común emitió un sonido como si alguien estuviera levantando la bocina de un teléfono.

—Diga —dijo la voz de Edward a través de una bocina que Bella no había visto un segundo antes.

Ella presionó el segundo botón que era de color verde y habló.

—Edward, soy Be…

—¡Bella! —exclamó el modelo y en cuestión de segundos la puerta fue abierta—. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien? —preguntó acelerado.

Ella asintió rápidamente pero sentía como si sus labios estuvieran sellados con algún buen pegamento y no le permitiera abrirlos. Ambos se quedaron en silencio viéndose por todo el rostro pero nunca a los ojos.

—Amm, yo… —empezó Bella, lanzó un suspiro y se decidió a verlo a los ojos, los cuales ya la estaban esperando—. Mi novio quiere conocerte —dijo finalmente.

La mandíbula de Edward se tensó tanto que pensó que se quedaría trabada de un momento a otro. Odiaba escuchar esa palabra saliendo de los labios de la única mujer que amaba en verdad. Sus manos se apretaron hasta formar puños y apartó la mirada de los ojos castaños de la chica.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó intentando esconder su enojo.

—Porque él nos vio hoy en la mañana —le respondió y su voz empezó a querer escaparse de su interior—… cuando nos besamos…

El modelo volteó a verla nuevamente y en el hermoso rostro de la muchacha se reflejaba una culpa que no comprendía.

—Bella…

—También él fue quien estaba detrás de tu auto… él encontró mi bufanda amarilla en el mismo lugar en donde yo había caído al suelo… —su voz empezaba a quebrarse, no dudaba que en cualquier segundo rompería en llanto—… dijo que estaba bien pero… no… es así.

Y Edward la atrajo a su cuerpo envolviéndola entre sus brazos fuertemente para demostrarle que estaba a salvo, que era protegida y que si quería llorar podía hacerlo.

—Todo está bien —intentó tranquilizarla sobándole la espalda en círculos con la palma de su mano. La besó en la parte superior de la cabeza—. Yo le explicaré todo…

—Quise besarte —dijo enterrando su cabeza en el pecho del modelo, no estaba llorando pero su cuerpo temblaba nerviosamente y su voz se escuchaba ronca y sin fuerza—. Quise hacerlo. Así que no tienes que explicarle nada.

—Pero…

—No sé porque quiere verte, exactamente, pero me dijo que te asegurara que no te iba a hacer nada —rió y sus manos sujetaban el delgado suéter que llevaba puesto Edward en ese momento, su cabeza seguía apoyada en su pecho—. Jacob es un buen chico… aunque un poco mayor —necesitaba advertirle que su novio era diferente de cómo pudiera imaginárselo—, tiene tatuajes en sus brazos y le gusta el box, las motocicletas y…

Edward rió sin dejar de abrazarla.

—No tienes porque decirme como es él —pero sí le sorprendía la descripción que Bella estaba haciendo de su novio ¿Tatuajes?

La sostuvo por los hombros con una mano y con la otra levantó su rostro para que pudieran verse a los ojos.

—Bella, lo que dije esta mañana… —el cuerpo de la castaña de estremeció, ¿A caso le iba a decir que había sido una mentira y que no le quería? ¿Le importaba que no la quisiera?—. Te quiero, Bella. No puedo sacarte de mi cabeza —suspiró levantando su mirada apenas unos segundos para volver a los ojos castaños que tanto quería—. Te necesito pero… pero sí tu no sientes nada por mí no te voy a seguir, dejaré de ir detrás de ti y así tu podrás estar con tu novio sin que temas de mí. Necesito que me digas en este momento que sientes por mí.

Bella asintió y suspiró pesadamente, cerrando sus ojos y abriéndolos para conectar su mirada con la de Edward.

—Aun me gustas —dijo rápidamente y el modelo dejó salir un suspiro de alivio—, pero...—esos malditos "peros" que tanto odiaba—. Quiero a Jacob, en verdad lo quiero. Te juro que no quiero lastimarte, Edward, pero creo que debes alejarte de mí.

—¿Quieres que me aleje de ti? —le preguntó uniendo sus frentes. ¡Dios! Ansiaba tanto poder probar sus labios nuevamente pero por respeto a ella se limitó a cerrar los ojos y contener el impulso.

—Yo… —balbuceó pero fue interrumpida por una voz linda y madura al mismo tiempo, una voz femenina.

—Gracias por prestarme tu cocina, Edward —dijo Reneesme caminando hacia la puerta y cuando logró percibir que no estaba solo, sus ojos se agrandaron e intentó esconderse pero ambos chicos ya habían dirigido su mirada a ella.

Bella vio a la alta rubia con cuerpo de súper modelo y rostro de diosa que llevaba sobre sus dos manos un recipiente de plástico transparente cubierto con papel aluminio. La muchacha la observó y una sonrisa perfecta se formó en su perfecto rostro.

—Hola, tú debes ser Bella —dijo la rubia viendo directamente hacia ella—. Edward habló mucho de ti —volteó hacia Edward que negaba muy lentamente en dirección a Reneesme—. Bien, continúen que yo ya me iba, sólo ocupaba una estufa. Por cierto, soy Reneesme.

La castaña asintió mientras Reneesme se acercaba a ella con una sonrisa aun en su rostro.

—Bella —soltó esta en un susurro casi inaudible.

—Un placer conocerte.

Y sin decir nada más salió por la puerta rápidamente, la mirada castaña de Bella se regresó hacia Edward.

—Ella es tu…

—¡No! —negó inmediatamente, no quería ni necesitaba mal entendidos—. Ella es Reneesme, mi ex novia de hace muchos, muchos años —le aclaró—, pero recién se mudó aquí y aun no consigue una cocina lo bastante buena como para cocinarse a ella misma. Por eso le presto la mía, pero te prometo que no es mi novia.

—No tienes porque hacerlo, eres libre de salir con quien quieras —y dicho esto se dio media vuelta para marcharse pero Edward no se lo permitió, la tomó de un brazo y la hizo girar.

—Ella no es mi novia, sólo la perdoné y la invité a venir aquí. Bella, sólo te quiero a ti —dijo casi en tono de suplica.

No tenía caso sentirse así, de la manera en que seguramente Edward se sentía al saber que ella tenía novio, sin embargo sí que sentía celos. Era un estúpida, querer a dos chicos a la vez era una estupidez por parte de ella. ¿En donde había quedado su madurez?

—Nos vemos mañana a las 7 en el parque que está a una cuadra de la universidad —y se soltó de su agarre para marcharse.

Bella llegó a su casa y subió las escaleras como si no quisiera ser vista, claro que no quería que vieran sus ojos rojos por el llanto, seguramente todos en su familia se preocuparían y armarían un escándalo hasta que les dijera la verdad de sus lágrimas. Por primera vez en el día las cosas sucedieron como ella quería, llegó a su habitación y se dejó caer sobre la cama, su rostro se hundió en la almohada y empezó a analizar todo su día, maldita confusión que se cargaba sobre los hombros. ¿Cómo era posible que en un solo día todo cambiara tan rápidamente?

Con ese pensamiento se quedó dormida sin siquiera cambiarse a su pijama.

A la mañana siguiente hacía un frió peor que el anterior, Bella usaba un abrigo blanco que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y unas botas negras tan largas que eran cubiertas por el abrigo, como era costumbre suya usaba su bufanda amarilla que lucía fuera de lugar con su vestuario. Jacob estaba a su lado con su brazo sobre los hombros de su chica, él parecía ser un poco menos friolento que la castaña ya que sólo llevaba un suéter café y unos pantalones de mezclilla, tan simples como él mismo.

Habían llegado antes de la hora acordada al parque pero estar dentro del auto de Jacob le resultaba un poco incomodo a Bella era esa la razón de que estuvieran fuera esperando la llegada del modelo.

—¿Tienes frio? —le preguntó.

—Un poco, pero estoy bien —le contestó recargando su cabeza en el hombro del moreno.

Le sonrió y levantó el rostro de su novia delicadamente para poder darle un suave beso, un beso que fue interrumpido al escuchar llegar un auto al lugar.

Ambos se apartaron y vieron un auto amarillo estacionarse junto al auto negro.

Como si un imán lo hubiese forzado a salir Edward salió del auto rápidamente y caminó hasta el encuentro de Bella y su novio.

—Hola —les saludó y se sintió en la necesidad de asentir con la cabeza.

—Mucho gusto —dijo Jacob dejando de abrazar a Bella para poder extenderle su mano al modelo frente a él—. Soy Jacob Black —Edward lo saludó de mano manteniendo un apretón un poco más fuerte de lo normal.

—Edward Masen —se presentó y soltaron sus manos, ambos sentían un ligero ardor en sus manos, la fuerza definitivamente no había sido normal.

—¿Y el Cullen? —preguntó el moreno divertido.

—Es mi apellido artístico —le aclaró.

—Bien. Así que fuiste novio de Bella ¿no? —le preguntó regresando su brazo a la castaña que no apartaba la vista de Edward, su cabello seguía ligeramente húmedo lo que significaba que se le había hecho tarde o al menos que una nube hubiera estado derramando una tormenta sobre él antes de llegar al parque.

—No exactamente novio —le contestó y extrañamente lo hacía sentir incomodo, Jacob no lucía aterrador ni nada pero su postura era otro asunto—. Sólo "Jugamos a ser novios".

—Eso escuché —dijo viendo hacia Bella, besó su frente y de nuevo volvió la vista a Edward—. Pensé que podríamos ir a desayunar cerca de aquí y hablar…

La invitación de Jacob fue interrumpida por el sonido de un celular timbrando fuertemente.

—Disculpen, es mío —dijo Edward sacando su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón y viendo la pantalla, era Reneesme, se disculpó con una señal de mano y retrocedió un par de pasos para poder atender la llamada—. Reneesme est…

—No importa lo que estés haciendo, te enviaré una dirección a tu celular, es algo muy urgente —sonaba alterada y parecía estar conduciendo—. Dime dónde estás también si puedes habla con Bella.

—Estoy en el parque cerca de la universidad y Bella está aquí con su novio…

—Perfecto, estaré en un minuto, no se muevan, ninguno —le advirtió y colgó la llamada.

Edward confundido volteó hacia la pareja y se encogió de hombros.

—¿Les molesta si una amiga viene con nosotros? —preguntó casi tímido—. Dijo que llegaría en un minuto.

Y no fue ni un minuto lo que tardó la rubia en llegar al parque y casi estacionar su auto rojo encima del auto de Edward. Salió de un salto del auto y casi corrió hasta donde se encontraban los tres de pie esperándola.

—¿La viste? —dijo Reneesme apenas llegó a Edward.

—¿Qué? —preguntó el modelo sin entender.

—¡Te envié una dirección para que la vieras! —dijo casi furiosa.

—Puedes saludar si quiera a los chicos —dijo Edward sacando su celular nuevamente.

La rubia se giró hasta ver a Bella que tenía una nerviosa sonrisa y hacia Jacob que sus ojos negros la hicieron casi atragantarse con el aire frio del lugar.

—Buenos día Bella y…

—Jacob —dijo extendiendo su mano hacia ella—. Ayer no nos presentamos.

—Sí, creo que estaba demasiado interesada en llegar a el edificio que fui un poco descortés —dijo sonriendo casi nerviosa y agradeció saber controlar sus expresiones porque si no ya se hubiera sonrojado de sentirse observaba por esos ojos. Eso creía pero la verdad era que sus mejillas ya se habían teñido de un ligero rubor rosa.

Bella no entendió como es que se conocían pero no preguntó.

—¡Mierda! —gritó Edward observando la pantalla de su celular y por ende todos voltearon a verlo.

—Sí, aunque yo no usé esa palabra —dijo Reneesme caminando a hacia el modelo—. Pero sí lo pensé.

—¿Pasa algo malo? —preguntó Bella abriendo su boca por primera vez desde que había visto a Edward.

—Sí —respondió Reneesme y de su enorme bolso violeta que había llevado colgando al hombro sacó un ipad que con solo sacudirlo hizo que la pantalla se encendiera dejando ver unas escenas que dejaron temblando a Bella.

Había una secuencia de fotos en donde los protagonistas eran Edward y Bella, primero se veían los dos platicando en el estacionamiento de la universidad, en la siguiente foto Edward estaba frente a ella acercando sus rostros, después salía la foto en donde ambos se estaban besando y Bella ya lo estaba rodeando con sus brazos como si su vida dependiera de ello, en la otra foto Edward besaba la frente de la castaña. Las siguientes fotos eran ya en la noche, estaba oscuro y ya no estaban en la universidad, estaban de pie en entrada de la casa de Edward, ahí primero hablaban, después el modelo la abrazaba y después él sostenía tiernamente el rostro de Bella en sus manos. Así terminaba la secuencia de fotos.

Reneesme suspiró y movió la pantalla para que vieran el artículo escrito debajo de estas fotos.

-Al parecer los rumores de que nuestro modelo, Edward Cullen, había vuelto a la ciudad eran verdaderos, ya que, como se observa en estas fotos fue visto por nuestros reporteros junto a una misteriosa chica castaña.

-Algunos dicen no conocer a esta chica pero nosotros creemos que es su antigua novia, aquella linda chica que lo acompañaba en la fiesta de sus padres ya casi tres años atrás y aunque todo ese tiempo estuvieron separados al parecer el amor entre estos chicos no terminó. Ustedes júzguenlo volviendo a ver la tercera foto en donde comparten un beso apasionado.

-Sería agradable ver como estos dos tortolos vuelven a estar juntos en una relación romántica.

El artículo terminaba con una foto de Bella y Edward juntos en la fiesta de bienvenida de los padres del modelo, ella vestía el hermoso vestido verde y él aquel traje de gala negro.

—Arreglaré este malentendido de inmediato —dijo Edward estrujando su celular en sus manos.

—¿Cómo lo harás? —preguntó Reneesme guardando su ipad dentro del bolso.

—Diciendo la verdad —contestó.

—¿Cómo qué? ¿Diciendo que besaste a mi novia para comprobar si aun sentían algo? —dijo Jacob—. ¿Eso no arruinará tu reputación?

—Me importa una mierda mi reputación, pero no voy a dejar que Bella salga perjudicada de esto…

—Correcto —dijo Jacob asintiendo. Debía admitirlo, ese modelo de cara bonita amaba realmente a Bella.

—¿De mal en peor? —preguntó una vocecita familiar para todos menos para Reneesme.

Leah apareció detrás del auto amarillo con su celular en la mano.

—¿Leah? —preguntó Bella viendo a su hermana.

—Perdona, te seguí, observé esta foto en la madrugada y cuando me desperté ya no te vi en la cama por eso vine a seguirte, aunque no me imaginé que tendrían reunión —dijo la castaña encogiéndose de hombros—. Sólo quería advertirles también que aquí hay dos tipos vestidos de negro con cámaras dispuestos a fotografiarlos, si es que no lo ha hecho ya.

Todos observaron alrededor pero estaba claro que no los verían a simple vista.

—Hay que irnos de aquí ahora —masculló Edward.

—¡Voy contigo! —dijo Leah corriendo hacia el modelo.

Ya todos en sus respectivos autos condujeron en círculos durante media hora intentando perder a los fotógrafos. Habían quedado de acuerdo en verse en el restaurante que estaba cerca de la casa de Edward, ya que él conocía a los dueños y sería fácil hablar ahí sin ser interrumpidos.

Antes de bajar del auto Leah le dijo a Edward:

—Creo que ahora mi hermana y tú jugarán a ser más que novios —y salió del auto.

* * *

Hola, espero y les este gustando, un review? :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclairmer: La trama no me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. Solo me adjudico a** **la adaptación de este libro de la autora Reyna Cariño.**

* * *

Bella entró a su casa hecha una furia y cerró fuertemente la puerta detrás de ella sin importarle que Edward la estuviera siguiendo y pudiera romperle la nariz. No le importaba que su perfecta cara masculina se viera mal con la nariz deshecha, estaba tan molesta con él, con Leah, Reneesme y con Jacob que no le importaba nada.

—¡No me sigas! —le gritó a Edward que se estaba sobando la nariz debido al portazo.

El modelo asintió y se quedó de pie en medio de la sala mientras la observaba subir las escaleras casi corriendo para después escuchar un portazo en la segunda planta. Cerró los ojos y suspiró ¿Por qué todo le estaba resultando tan difícil? Ahora Bella seguramente no lo quería ver ni en pintura, además que también la había visto molestarse con Jacob…

Abrió sus ojos y decidido subió las escaleras, dobló hacia la derecha y se topó con dos puertas del lado derecho, en una había unos posters de bandas de rock que Edward no conocía y en la siguiente puerta decía Bella con una linda caligrafía en color amarillo y Leah con un fuerte color morado. Tocó la puerta y un "Largo de aquí" se escuchó desde dentro de la habitación. Recargó su frente en la puerta y acarició el marco de la puerta como si fuera el pequeño cuerpo Bella.

—Escucha —dijo hablando lo más calmado que su machacado corazón le permitía—. Lo último que quería era lastimarte, Bella. Lo siento.

La castaña tenía su frente recargada en la puerta mientras escuchaba la triste voz de Edward desde fuera. La culpa de lo que estaba sucediendo no era toda de él, ella también tenía la culpa, desde que siguió el beso en el estacionamiento, al ir a su casa y dejar que la abrazara de esa forma tan… tan llena de amor.

Tomó valor y abrió la puerta.

Edward sintió el piso moverse pero lo que en realidad se movió fue la puerta y ya que todo su peso había estado sobre la puerta cayó tropezando dentro de la oscura habitación de Bella.

—Tonto —dijo la castaña pero había un pequeño atisbo de diversión en su voz.

Él le sonrió mientras se enderezaba.

—Lo siento —nuevamente se disculpó.

—Estoy pensando que esa es la única palabra que existe en tu vocabulario —dijo Bella acercándose al borde de su cama y sintió que ya había dicho esa misma frase anteriormente—. Me siento mal.

Edward abrió los ojos y se acercó a ella velozmente.

—¿Qué te duele? —preguntó sin saber si debía tocarla o no—. ¿Sientes nauseas, mareos?

—Nada. No y no —le contestó en orden y sonrió ante la expresión paranoica del modelo—. Me siento mal por todo lo que está pasando, no es que me sienta mal por salud —él se tranquilizó—. Es sólo que no quiero fingir ser tu novia de nuevo, Edward.

El mundo del modelo se partió en cientos de pedazos al escuchar eso de la voz de la mujer que amaba, pero ciertamente él tampoco quería fingir ser su novio, quería serlo en verdad, que ella le perteneciera realmente.

—Lo entiendo —dijo el chico apretando sus dientes.

—Tengo un novio al que quiero mucho, estoy con mi grupo de teatro y me divierto mucho con ellos, paso desapercibida en los lugares en donde debe ser así y estoy feliz con mi vida en este momento. No quiero llamar la atención y estando contigo eso será lo primero que pasará —suspiró—. No creo que Reneesme, Leah y Jacob estén en lo cierto. No creo que fingir una relación nuevamente sea lo correcto.

—Lo sé, yo también pienso lo mismo —aunque él quería lo contario a sus pensamientos—. Es por eso que digo que es mejor decirles la verdad…

—Bueno, no creo que el decirles que nos dejamos llevar por la emoción de volvernos a ver y nos besamos sea exactamente la "verdad" —remarcó con comillas.

—Es un intento de "verdad" —dijo en tono de pregunta pero a la vez sonriendo.

La habitación quedó en silencio durante unos segundos que parecieron horas para ambos. Era difícil estar en la misma habitación junto a la persona que querías y no poder hacer nada al respecto.

—Me tengo que marchar por hoy —dijo Edward rompiendo el silencio—. Mañana te buscaré para la decisión final.

Esperó el tiempo suficiente para que Bella hablara y dijera alguna otra cosa que lo retuviera unos minutos más pero simplemente la castaña se quedó en silencio sentada en el borde de su cama observándolo con sus grandes ojos castaños esperando impacientemente hasta que se marchara.

No se iba a marchar sin nada a cambio, pensó Edward y por eso se acercó hasta ella, se inclinó y besó sus labios con apenas un roce para después presionar un poco más sus labios en los de ella. Ese día la había visto besando a Jacob varias veces y siempre que se separaban ella lo veía con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Una sonrisa que unos años atrás le había pertenecido a él.

Sin decirle nada se marchó de la habitación de Bella y al salir de la casa, en la puerta se topó con Renne quien le sonrió amablemente y lo invitó a cenar pero se negó, estaba claro que ni Bella ni él estaban de humor para fingir frente a su familia que todo estaba bien.

—Hija —dijo la madre de Bella tocando la puerta de su habitación—. ¿Todo está bien? Hace unos minutos me encontré con Edward, no se veía bien.

La castaña levantó la cabeza de su almohada, había planeado ignorar a su madre fingiendo que estaba dormida pero necesitaba hablar con alguien que la comprendiera y quien mejor que la mejor mamá del mundo. Se puso de pie y abrió la puerta para dejarla entrar, de nuevo se sentó en la orilla de la cama y Renne entendió que su hija no estaba muy bien emocionalmente.

—Dime que pasó —le dijo en un tono de voz tan tierno y maternal que sintió las lágrimas picándole los ojos.

—Que les mentí —confesó Bella. Estiró su mano por la cama y tomó una de las almohadas para apretarla contra su pecho.

—¿A quiénes?

—A ustedes y a todos —suspiró—. ¿Podemos salir a dar una vuelta mientras hablamos?

Renne le sonrió a su hija y asintió.

Caminaron por la calle unos minutos mientras Bella le contaba sobre todo en relación a Edward, le contó que nunca fueron novios que sólo mintieron, le contó cómo es que se fue enamorando de él y el hecho de que Leah también lo sabía. Todo, absolutamente todo. Renne escuchó atentamente sin decirle nada, su vista permaneció todo el tiempo hacia el frente observando la calle iluminada por las lámparas del lugar. Cuando Bella terminó de hablar ya estaban de vuelta en su casa, caminaron hasta el patio trasero y se sentaron sobre el césped medio húmedo.

—Me parece casi imposible creer que ustedes no se gustaban —dijo finalmente Renne—. Parecían tan enamorados desde el primer momento en que los vimos juntos.

—Creo que en el tiempo que pasábamos juntos nos fuimos gustando y eso —se encogió de hombros y lanzó un suspiró que ni ella misma entendía, lo único que entendía era lo que sentía aunque aun no estuviera en orden—. Creí que ya no lo quería —dijo finalmente—, creí que lo había olvidado y que la próxima vez que nos encontráramos podría sonreírle sinceramente sin fingir o volver al pasado. Pero sólo sé que cuando lo vi me di cuenta de que nada había cambiado, sin embargo, quiero tanto a Jacob que me siento tan mal. Sólo una estúpida estaría tan confundida como yo.

—Como tu madre puedo decirte que es normal que estés tan confundida, estás debatiéndote entre ambas personas que han sido importantes en tu vida. Edward fue tu primer amor y Jacob es tu amor ahora en la madurez. Sabes —se aclaró la garganta y prosiguió—, que Jacob es un hombre mayor para ti, eso es lo que siempre he pensado, nunca he confiado lo suficiente en él para que te cuide…

—Él es muy dulce…

—… pero siempre he confiado en ti y tu maravillosa elección en las personas a las que deseas abrirle tu corazón. También confió en que tomarás la elección correcta, pero te advierto que no será fácil, hija, podrás salir lastimada o lastimar a alguien, y no se podrá evitar. Mi consejo podría ser que te alejes de ambos, tanto de Edward como de Jacob y que aclares tus ideas antes de que los daños puedan ser mayores.

—¿Y con alejarme te refieres a…?

—ALEJARTE.

—Gracias, mamá —Renne le sonrió y se puso de pie—, sigo sin entender a que te refieres con "alejarme".

—Termina con ambos.

—Sólo estoy saliendo con Jacob, no con Edward, por si no lo recuerdas.

—Me refiero a que termines con ambos de manera sentimental, toma unas cortas vacaciones alejada de esos dos chicos y cuando vuelvas tendrás la mente en calma para saber qué decisión tomar. O a qué chico tomar —le guiñó el ojo y se dio media vuelta para entrar a la casa—. Tengo que preparar la cena, pero espero haber sido de ayuda.

Bella le sonrió y asintió.

—Gracias, mamá.

Se quedó sola en el patio observando la noche.

Correcto, estaba más que claro que no podía tomar unas vacaciones en ese momento ya que se encontraba en la universidad pero faltaba poco para las vacaciones de 5 días que ofrecía la universidad así que tenía una semana para pensar a donde se iría de vacaciones.

Mientras hacía sus planes sintió a alguien detrás de ella.

Leah se sentó a su lado y le sonrió.

—¿Qué pasó con Edward? —preguntó la castaña menor con un grande sonrisa en su rostro. Le encantaba la idea de que su hermana mayor volviera con Edward.

—Nada, hablamos muy poco y luego se marchó. Así que cualquier cosa que tu retorcida mente haya imaginado no pasó —Bella sonrió burlona hacia su hermana que ponía los ojos en blanco en ese mismo momento.

—Bien, pues mi retorcida mente piensa que debes fingir ser novia de Edward nuevamente…

—No empecemos con esto… he hablado con mamá y ahora sé que hacer.

—Hay no puede ser. Sin ofender, pero mamá da los peores consejos, siempre dice que debemos aflojar y pensar, y déjame decirte que tú no tienes nada que pensar.

—Claro que tengo que detenerme a pensar en lo que voy a hacer. Sería bueno que escucharas de vez en cuando, Leah, eres muy inteligente pero el no escuchar le resta puntos a tu inteligencia.

—Ahora tú escúchame, hermana —dijo Leah poniéndose seria, su mirada se fijó hacia la nada frente a ella y empezó a hablar—. No te hagas la idiota, no hay nada que pensar, tu sabes que quieres estar con Jacob porque él te ama y no te haría daño, si tu le dices a Jacob que salte 5 metros él saltará 15 metros con tal de hacerte feliz, sabes que es verdad, que él no te lastimaría, lo tienes tan seguro para ti que no lo quieres dejar ir aunque sabes que no lo querrás de la manera correcta —Bella intentó hablar pero las palabras habían escapado de su boca así que su hermana prosiguió sin voltear a verla—. Y con Edward es diferente, no sabes cuánto tiempo estará junto a ti, tal vez hoy te diga que te ama pero mañana deberá marcharse por trabajo y tu no le detendrás ni nada, porque lo amas y quieres lo mejor para él. Aunque él no te quiera lastimar lo hará. Es por eso que no quieres salir con Edward de nuevo aunque tienes más que claro que lo amas de la manera en que deberías querer a Jacob. Es confuso tratar de explicarte algo que tú deberías saber pero que te esfuerzas en ignorar.

»Sabes que Jacob no es mi persona favorita en el mundo pero no te atrevas a lastimarlo de una manera sentimental, él es un hombre que parece tener una herida muy grande apenas sanando y sí lo usas de alguna manera y él se entera lo dañarás tan profundo que tal vez ya no tenga cura.

Leah guardó silencio mientras recordaba el rostro de Jacob al abrazar a Bella. Él la amaba más que a nada.

—Sé que lo último que quieres es lastimarlo…s, así que decide pronto. Edward o Jacob o ninguno.

Bella contempló fijamente a su hermana menor y se mordió el labio inferior, ciertamente es que todo lo que le había dicho le había revuelto la cabeza y ya lo sabía. Pero ¿Cómo elegir entre dos personas que quería? Estúpida, estúpida, quería darse de golpes en la pared, tal vez de esa manera su mente se aclararía.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde la plática que Bella y Leah habían tenido en el patio trasero de la casa. Había salido junto a Kate un par de días a una cabaña que tenía su amiga en las afueras de la ciudad, charlaron, se contaron secretos y casi todo un día se concentró el problema de confusión de Bella con aquellos dos perfectos chicos que querían tener su corazón. Al final Bella había preferido hablar con Jacob, dejar en claro sus sentimientos, si después de esa plática que tuvieran seguían como pareja entonces estarían bien.

Bella estaba sentada en el sillón de la sala cuando escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta, tenía un libro sobre su regazo y un café en su mano izquierda por lo que tardó en acudir a la puerta, cuando llegó y la abrió vio a su novio envuelto en una chamarra negra de cuero de imitación.

—Terminemos —dijo Jacob.

Ahora era su _ex-novio _envuelto en una chamarra negra de cuero de imitación.

Leah salió de entre los arbustos sacudiéndose la nieve que tenía sobre su abrigo de lana, acomodó su vestimenta y por último su pequeño bolso café en el que guardaba su arma secreta.

Levantó la mirada para observar el lugar, no había llegado Edward, por suerte. Caminó hasta una de las bancas de metal que con el clima que hacía esa mañana parecerían bloques de hielo debajo de su trasero, pero lo pensó dos veces y decidió no sentarse y esperar de pie.

Vio su reloj morado que marcaba las 8:34 de la mañana y zapateó contra el suelo y la delgada capa de nieve del lugar. Edward estaba retrasado, sí, ella también había llegado tarde pero los hombres siempre debían llegar antes que las mujeres, era una regla casi sagrada. Esperó dos minutos más, ella no era una chica paciente a diferencia de su hermana mayor. Recordar el rostro de Bella de esa misma mañana le provocó un grande nudo en su garganta, pero debía admitir que no odiaba a Jacob por lo que le había dicho a su hermana mayor, sólo se estaba protegiendo y ayudando a Bella a tomar una decisión más fácil.

Jacob era un buen chico, ella lo sabía perfectamente, lo único malo de él era su apariencia de matón, de ahí en más hasta ella se hubiera sentido feliz por tener a un chico como él. Había cambiado su motocicleta por un auto sólo para llevar a su hermana a la universidad de una forma más segura. ¿Quién no quisiera a un chico como él? Ella quería uno, incluso Reneesme, la chica rubia que acompañaba a Edward en el restaurante, parecía querer un chico como Jacob o a él más exactamente.

Recordó las semanas pasadas cuando tuvieron que despistar a los paparazzi unos minutos y después llegaron al restaurante, los 4 adultos que la rodeaban parecían nerviosos y tensos, nadie sabía que decir y si ella no hubiera estado ahí probablemente no habrían dicho nada en toda la mañana. Leah también podía ser considerada como una adulta ya que hacía una semana de su cumpleaños número 18 sin embargo seguía teniendo una cara aniñada que la mayoría del tiempo la hacía ver como una niña de 15 o 16 años, lo cual no le gustaba.

Recordó las sonrisas ocasionales y tímidas que se lanzaban Edward y su hermana y se dio cuenta en ese momento lo mucho que se querían, y lo confundida que su hermana estaba con respecto a ambos chicos, ambos merecían a una chica como Bella pero sólo uno iba a lograr conquistarla completamente.

—¿Leah? —dijo Edward detrás de ella arrancándola de sus pensamientos.

La castaña se dio la vuelta y vio a uno de sus modelos favoritos, iba con el cabello húmedo y una chaqueta negra parecida a las que Jacob solía utilizar cuando conducía su motocicleta, unos pantalones de mezclilla colgaban de sus caderas y unas botas negras complementaban su vestimenta, se veían tan sexy que consideró el hecho de que su hermana volviera con Jacob y ella se quedara con Edward, después de todo la edad eran sólo tres años de diferencia… nah, a ella no le atraían los modelos más que para sacar dinero de ellos y sus fotografías…

—Sí, soy yo tonto —le dijo saltando a sus brazos para alcanzar a besarle la mejilla.

Edward sonrió ante la actitud de Leah y le besó la parte superior de su cabeza, como lo habría hecho con alguna de sus hermanas menores, si hubiera tenido una.

—¿Por qué querías que nos viéramos? —le preguntó el modelo pasando su brazo por los hombros de su segunda castaña favorita.

Leah se mordió el labio inferior ¿Debía decirle o esperar a su hermana a que le dijera por ella misma?

—Sólo quería, no sé, verte, hablar, la última vez que hablamos bien dejaste a mi hermana lloran… —se detuvo en seco, no había necesidad que recordarle como había terminado Bella después de su partida.

La pobre Bella había estado deprimida durante un par de semanas, tuvo que ser arrastrada por sus amigas de fiesta en fiesta hasta que lentamente su corazón se empezó a curar y después gracias a las llamadas y mensajes que Edward le enviaba volvió a ser la misma hermana feliz y rara que tenía y quería.

—No sabes cuánto lo siento —dijo el modelo lanzando un suspiro cansado—. Lo último que quería era lastimarla de esa manera, nunca creí que Bella lloraría... Ella era siempre tan fuerte y yo tan débil que…

—Me ha quedado claro —le interrumpió Leah ya que no estaba dispuesta a escuchar como Edward se lamentaba—. Lo único que sé es que ambos tomaron aquella decisión de hace tres años y cualquier cosa que haya pasado desde entonces, en lo que a ustedes se refiere, es culpa de ambos, no de uno solo.

Leah se estaba cansando, tener que aconsejar a dos adultos de 21 años en lugar de que ellos la aconsejaran a ella que estaba en plena etapa de madurez, todo esa palabrería la tenía definitivamente agotada, nunca había tenido que pensar tanto, ni siquiera en la escuela.

Edward y Leah caminaron durante unos minutos en el parque en completo silencio, cada uno sumergido en sus propios pensamientos.

Habían pasado demasiado tiempo caminando y mientras Edward desviaba su mirada notó el bolso café de la pequeña castaña, era el mismo bolso que llevaba semanas atrás, y juraba que su contenido era el mismo. Aquel día cuando habían estado en el restaurante logró ver un brillo saliendo del bolso de Leah, un brillo que él conocía perfectamente.

—Leah —dijo Edward de pronto con voz seria—. ¿De dónde has sacado esa cámara?

La chica se congeló en ese instante, fueron apenas unos segundos para después voltear totalmente calmada hacia el modelo.

—¿Qué cámara?

—Esa que tienes en tu bolso. Es una cámara fotográfica profesional que sólo los ricos fotógrafos pueden conseguir debido a su alto precio —sus miradas se clavaron y ninguno tenía pensado rendirse—. También los paparazzi las tienen y pueden darse el lujo de comprarlas gracias a las grandes cantidades de dinero que ganan sacando fotografías comprometedoras de famosos —Leah tragó pero no apartó su vista de los ojos del modelo—. Dime ¿Cómo sabías que había paparazzi merodeando por estos alrededores aquel día?

—Sé cosas, Edward —le contestó la castaña—. Me gusta estar viendo los lugares en donde estoy, también, creo mucho en mi intuición.

—¿Tú intuición te dijo en donde estaban los paparazzi?

—Mi intuición me ha dicho muchas cosas en estos días —Leah sonaba tan confiada que Edward estaba empezando a dudar de sus sospechas.

Ella era tan parecida a Bella, no sólo físicamente sino también en carácter, ambas desbordaban confianza de sus cuerpos y sus ojos reclamaban desafío a la primera conexión, sin embargo no podían ser más diferentes en gustos y pensamientos.

—Eres una paparazzi. No lo niegues —la retó con la mirada.

—Jacob terminó con mi hermana —soltó Leah, intentó cambiar de tema rápidamente pero no se dio cuenta de cuál tema había tomado como ruta de escape hasta que vio la expresión en el rostro de Edward. Se arrepintió de haberlo dicho.

—¿Bromeas? —Dijo el modelo, molesto, ella había pensado que cuando se lo dijera o se enterara sería feliz ya que al fin podría ir detrás de Bella sin ningún problema pero la felicidad estaba demasiado lejos en su rostro—. Dime que es una mala broma, Leah.

—No lo es —se tuvo que aclarar la garganta—. Esta mañana Jacob apareció en la puerta y le dijo a mi hermana que debían terminar —suspiró y cerró sus ojos sólo para recordar el rostro de confusión de su hermana—. No alcancé a escuchar toda la conversación pero cuando Jacob se marchó se despidió de ella con un beso en la frente y el rostro bajo. Después mi hermana se sentó en el sillón y me dijo que me marchara cuando intenté hacerle plática. No sé qué tan mal esté.

Edward apretó sus manos en puños usando toda su fuerza. Se sentía furioso.

—Puedes ir con ella. No para aprovecharte de la oportunidad… sino para mostrarle que puede contar contigo como un amigo —dijo Leah intentando usar el mejor tacto posible en sus palabras.

¿Y decirle, qué? No sabía que le podía decir a la mujer que amaba cuando su corazón estaba roto… no podía ir.

—No te acobardes —volteó a ver a Leah que parecía leerle el pensamiento—. Demuéstrale que puedes ser su amigo, que te puede necesitar y no sólo como un novio sino también como amigo. Toda mujer necesita un amigo que sea capaz de abrirle los brazos cuando le sea necesario. Te lo pido de favor ¿Puedes ser un amigo para mi hermana? Sólo por hoy.

Edward negó y se empezó a alejar de Leah, era un cobarde pero no podía ir con Bella en ese momento, ni siquiera él entendía la razón pero sabía que no podía ir con ella. Necesitaba pensar.

—Lo siento. No puedo ser su amigo —y se marchó.

Leah tenía su cabeza revuelta cuando entró a su casa por la puerta trasera, pasaban de las 5 de la tarde.

Mientras había estado rondando fuera de aquel hotel de lujo en donde se estaba hospedando aquel grupo asiático juvenil de moda de música Pop no se había podido concentrar, había tomado unas cuantas fotos pero no habían salido nada bien, una había salido muy borrosa y la otra sólo se veían dos cuerpos juntos pero parecía que no tenían cabeza, las demás fotos no eran mejores y con esas miserias que tenía no podía venderlas.

Hubiera sido mejor decirle a Edward que era paparazzi a decirle que Jacob había terminado con Bella. El rostro de furia y dolor del modelo la había hecho sentir tan mal que no se pudo concentrar en todo el día para hacer su trabajo.

Bella se sentía fuera de lugar en aquel antro al que había accedido a ir junto a Kate, una de sus mejores amigas y Jessica una de sus más recientes amigas de la universidad.

Habían ido a su casa ya vestidas pero cuando vieron su rostro pálido y triste la obligaron a levantarse del sofá y acompañarlas. No les había dicho la verdadera razón de su "tristeza", les había mentido diciéndoles que había discutido con Leah, a la cual no había visto desde el día anterior, si les hubiera dicho que hacía una semana que Jacob había terminado con ella habrían ido con el pobre darle una probada del poder femenino y aun quería a Jacob como para dejarle la furia de sus amigas.

Habían ido a un antro muy famoso entre los universitarios, en donde todos tenían el mismo propósito en común, "ligar". Kate ya había sido invitada a bailar por un chico bastante agradable que había estado conversando con las tres durante varios minutos. Jessica y ella aun seguían en la mesa bebiendo, Bella una coca-cola y su amiga una bebida preparada que olía demasiado a alcohol.

Estar ahí era lo suficientemente incomodo y lo fue aún más cuando un muchacho empezó a caminar hacia su mesa, Bella intentó fingir que no lo había visto acercarse a ellas y dio un trago a su coca-cola. Cuando levantó la mirada el chico se desviaba hasta Jessica y pronto empezó a usar alguna técnica de coqueteo porque en un par de minutos ambos se marcharon dejándola a ella completamente sola en la mesa.

Eso era todo, se marchaba, ya no tenía por qué estar ahí cuando sus amigas habían desaparecido y sólo estaba ella con una lata de coca-cola, además la música le estaba provocando un dolor de cabeza que no estaba dispuesta a soportar.

Se levantó de la mesa y empezó a caminar entre la multitud de universitarios para encontrar la salida.

Quería llegar a su casa y sentarse en el sofá a ver una película de comedia romántica y deprimirse como toda mujer debía hacer cuando terminaban con ella, quería sentirse triste, toda una semana había intentado sentirse triste pero lo único que consiguió fue sentirse confundida y mal por no estar triste. Era una estupidez.

Mientras pensaba en qué hacer para sentirse triste cuando llegara a su casa dobló en una esquina y chocó con el pecho de algún chico y al levantar la mirada se quedó congelada.

Era Edward.

* * *

Hola, les esta gustando? dejen un review :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclairmer: La trama no me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. Solo me adjudico a** **la adaptación de este libro de la autora Reyna Cariño.**

* * *

Capitulo 5

Edward necesitaba aclarar su mente y mientras vagaba por la ciudad decidió entrar a un antro que se encontraba a unas cuadras de la universidad, tan sólo iba entrando cuando sintió a una personita chocando contra él, iba a gritarle que se fijara por donde iba pero al ver a su amada castaña frente a él las palabras se desvanecieron de su mente.

Los ojos de Bella brillaban de confusión y él sintió como el aire se escapaba de sus pulmones. Lo tenía muy claro ahora, no podía ser su amigo, jamás podría verla como su amiga, la amaba demasiado para verla de esa manera. No se podía mentir, ni podía mentirle a ella.

—Te… —aclaró su garganta—. ¿Te lastimé? —preguntó sin ocultar un tono preocupado en su voz.

La voz de Bella se perdió cuando se vio reflejada en los ojos de Edward, abrió su boca pero no salió nada y se vio obligada a contestarle negando con su cabeza. De pronto sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas e inclinó su cabeza para que Edward no la viera. ¿Por qué justamente frente a él era cuando se empezaba a sentir triste?

Los hombros de la castaña se sacudieron levemente y el modelo sabía que no tenía que decir nada así que sólo la atrajo hacia él estrechándola en sus fuertes brazos. Sabía que estaba triste por su ruptura con Jacob y aunque no podía actuar como un amigo para ayudarla iba a actuar como el hombre que la amaba.

Bella y Edward estaban sentados sobre el cofre y sus espaldas estaban recargadas en el parabrisas del auto amarillo, que se notaba desde una muy larga distancia, mientras observaban en silencio el cielo sin estrellas. La noche estaba helada y la castaña tan sólo llevaba unos jeans, unas botas que le llegaban casi hasta la rodilla, una blusa negra con tirantes gruesos y sobre esta usaba una blusa blanca tejida con caída de manga larga. Edward iba más cómodo con unos pantalones de mezclilla, unas botas negras y una chaqueta que le recordaba un poco a Jacob…

No habían hablado desde que salieron del antro, sin embargo no se fueron de ahí, seguían en el estacionamiento. De vez en cuando llegaban grupos de universitarios haciendo escándalo pero no les prestaban atención.

Bella notó que Edward ni siquiera había intentado esconder su rostro detrás de unas gafas o cambiando su estilo de vestimenta, iba como Edward Cullen el modelo más famoso y guapo y no como Edward Masen, el chico que ella quería.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —preguntó la muchacha después de un largo tiempo en silencio.

—Pensaba en ti —le contestó sin apartar su mirada del cielo y lanzó un suspiro cansado—. Quería ir a verte pero no sabía que se suponía que tenía que decirte, quería aclarar mi mente y llegué aquí —de nuevo se quedaron en silencio—. ¿Y tú que hacías ahí?

—Kate y Jessica me trajeron aquí a la fuerza pero ambas se hicieron rápidamente de compañías con completos desconocidos y ya que yo no quería estar ahí decidí salir —quería verte, quiso decirle pero se mantuvo callada—. Jacob terminó conmigo, Edward —confesó finalmente y volvió su cabeza a él que ya la estaba mirando—. Quise sentirme triste por eso pero no fue así, sé que suena estúpido pero me siento confundida por mi reacción.

—Hay personas que reaccionan así…

—¿Cómo efecto retardado? —preguntó la castaña y empezaba a dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Algo así —se incorporó quedando completamente sentado en el cofre del auto y juntó sus manos—. Cambiando de tema. ¿Qué te parece si entramos un rato para divertirnos?

Bella se incorporó también y dudo unos segundos, ella realmente no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de ambiente pero iba a estar con Edward así que ¿Por qué no?

—Sólo si me prometes que no te vas a ir con la primera chica con curvas y semidesnuda que se te ponga enfrente —bromeó y el modelo soltó una sonora carcajada. Le tomó la mano y le dio un beso sobre los nudillos.

—Te lo prometo.

Ambos bajaron del auto y caminaron de nuevo hasta el lugar lleno de música, chicos y chicas ebrias que pronto necesitarían una habitación, olor a cigarrillos y cosas que no valía la pena ver. Siguieron caminando hacia el interior que definitivamente ya estaba más lleno que antes de que ambos salieran. Una pareja de jóvenes salió apresurada golpeando ligeramente a Bella en el hombro haciéndola tropezar hacia atrás y hubiera caído de no ser porque Edward la pudo sostener a tiempo del brazo.

La tomó de la mano para evitar que se separaran.

—No te alejes de mí —le habló sobre la fuerte música.

Cuando lograron llegar hasta la barra de bebidas la garganta de Bella ya estaba seca por lo que no se negó cuando Edward le ofreció una bebida. Le dio un sorbo al vaso de cristal que tenía más hielo que bebida y sintió el liquido frio pasar por su garganta, tenía un dulce sabor a mango.

—¿Qué es esto? —le preguntó a Edward hablándole cerca del oído para que lograra escucharla.

El modelo le sonrió y acercó su boca hasta su oído.

—Es soda italiana de mango, la tuya la pedí sin alcohol, sé que no te gusta —se apartó de su oído y le sonrió mientras le daba un trago a su bebida.

Ambos estaban sentados en unas sillas altas junto a la barra disfrutando de sus bebidas, y como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo dejaron sus vasos sobre la barra a medio terminar. Intentar hablar dentro con la música y gritos era casi imposible así que sólo se veían y sonreían mientras esperaban a que la pista de baile se despejara un poco.

Una pareja se sentó justo a un lado de Bella y pidió la misma bebida, sin darse cuenta los vasos se mezclaron en la barra y cuando la castaña volvió a tomar su vaso bebió el equivocado, uno que contenía el doble de alcohol a comparación de el de Edward y aunque notó un sabor más fuerte lo ignoró, terminó su bebida casi de un trago y volvió a pedir otro. Se levantó de su silla para estirar sus piernas y mover en círculos su cabeza ya que la estaba empezando a sentir un poco pesada.

Edward la imitó poniéndose de pie, se acercó a ella y simplemente unieron sus labios. Sí él se hubiera detenido a degustar el sabor de su boca hubiera notado que sabía alcohol pero estaba tan hambriento de sus besos que lo único que pudo notar fue como sus labios encajaban perfectamente.

Se separaron después de unos minutos y se sonrieron. Bella se sentía un poco aturdida pero le echó la culpa a la música y volvió a tomar de su bebida hasta que la terminó. La pista se empezó a vaciar y la castaña tomó la mano de Edward para bajar, buscaron un lugar para tener libertad de moverse y siguieron la música que parecía ser una mezcla de electrónica y algún hit del momento.

Los movimientos de Bella eran todo lo que Edward no se esperaba de ella, eran sensuales, llamativos, provocativos y le gustaban.

La muchacha levantó las manos moviéndolas al ritmo de la música, su blusa se levantó dejando su vientre desnudo por encima del ombligo y se dio media vuelta para quedar de espaldas a Edward quien se encargó de acercarse a ella, colocó ambas manos sobre la piel desnuda de la castaña y escondió su rostro entre la curva de su cuello y su cabello. La amaba tanto. Le dio un par de besos en su sensible zona del cuello y rozó su lengua degustando el sabor de su piel, durazno, como la recordaba.

Una suave mordida.

Un delicado gemido femenino.

No podía resistirse más, la giró sobre sus talones y aprisionó su boca en un fuerte y profundo beso, con una mano le acariciaba la espalda y con la otra sujetaba la parte trasera de su cabeza para acercarla más a él y profundizar el beso. No recordaba el momento en que sus lenguas habían empezado una guerra a muerte pero ahí estaban acariciándose con urgencia, pidiendo más y más.

Y entonces notó algo raro, un sabor fuerte. Deshizo el beso con toda su fuerza de voluntad y acercó su rostro al sonrojado rostro de Bella y olió su aliento. Como lo pensaba. Estaba ebria. Unió su frente a la de ella y aspiró su aliento de nuevo ¿De dónde había bebido alcohol?

—¿Edward? —preguntó Bella en forma casi inocente, sus ojos brillaban y su ceño estaba fruncido ligeramente. Se acercó de nuevo a sus labios pero él se echó para atrás—. ¿No me quieres? —preguntó y su labio inferior empezó a temblar, lo aprisionó entre sus dientes fuertemente tornándolo de un rojo intenso y deseable.

—Sí, sí te quiero —le dijo rozando sus labios sobre su sien—. Ven, vámonos.

La tomó de la mano y la condujo por la pista cuidando que no se lastimara.

Cuando lograron salir Bella detuvo a Edward y lo abrazó con todas las fuerzas que su estado de ebriedad le permitía. Escondió su rostro en el pecho del modelo y le susurró:

—Quiero quedarme contigo. Por favor.

¿Qué se suponía significaba eso?

Él la abrazó y después la sostuvo en sus brazos para poder llevarla hasta el auto.

—¿Por qué estamos aquí? —le preguntó Jacob a la castaña que estaba a su lado.

Leah le sonrió y lo tomó de la mano para entrar al antro que estaba cerca de la universidad, la entrada estaba abarrotada de universitarios y era difícil entrar entre tantos cuerpos juntos pero de alguna manera lo lograron. Leah recordó la última vez que había estado ahí, definitivamente no iba a volver a beber nada de ahí, siempre buscaban una forma de embriagar a las personas.

Caminaron hasta llegar al segundo piso del antro en donde había un poco menos de personas y se sentaron en una de las mesas para dos que estaban junto a la barandilla de seguridad con tubos de colores que brillaban con la luz del lugar.

—¿Me contestarás? —la castaña levantó las cejas en señal de confusión y Jacob se vio obligado a hacerle la misma pregunta—. ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

—Ahh —se encogió de hombros—. Pensé que querías salir a despejarte un poco.

—¿Y tú precisamente…?

—Escucha —suspiró—. Sé que terminaste con mi hermana y has comenzado a agradarme así que pensé que sería bueno que salieras a distraerte un poco —Jacob levantó una ceja—. No me agradas porque hayas terminado con mi hermana, si eso es lo que estás pensando, me agradas por las cosas que hiciste por ella, yo no lo sabía, nunca noté las buenas cosas que hacías por mi hermana y por eso te estoy agradecida. Yo amo a mi hermana y lo único que quiero es verla feliz. Soy una hermana muy celosa y creo que tenía celos de ti.

—¿Alguna vez tuviste celos de Edward? —le preguntó formando una pequeña sonrisa.

—Como no tienes idea —le confesó—. Sentí que odiaba a Edward cuando estaba con mi hermana. En realidad hubo un tiempo que no los soporté en absoluto.

Ambos rieron. Jacob se puso de pie y Leah lo imitó, se acomodó a su lado recargando sus codos sobre la barandilla.

—Me disculpo por cómo te traté y entenderé si no quieres aceptar mis disculpas…

—Las acepto —la interrumpió—. Tengo 25 años, Leah, soy lo bastante maduro para aceptar tus disculpas al saber cuáles fueron tus razones por no quererme cerca de tu hermana —colocó la palma de su mano sobre su cabeza y la despeinó ligeramente, Leah frunció el ceño.

—No me despeines, no soy una niña, tengo 18 años, por si no lo recuerdas —Jacob le sonrió y una fuerza extraña tiró de los labios de ella—. ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? —el moreno asintió sin despegar su mirada de la castaña—. ¿Por qué terminaste con mi hermana?

Él suspiró y se recargó de espaldas en la barandilla.

—Entendí al instante que ella no era para mí. Bella nunca me vio como lo hizo con Edward. Amo a tu hermana y probablemente tardaré un poco en reponerme pero no me quedaré con alguien que no me pertenecerá nunca completamente. Tal vez suene posesivo pero quiero una mujer que me pertenezca —se encogió de hombros y rió—. No sé porque le cuento esto a una niña.

—Tengo 18 años —le recordó—. Y te agradezco que te abras de esa manera a mí. No creo que seas posesivo, creo que todos queremos estar algún día con una persona que nos pertenezca, que nos vea con amor —sonrió a la nada—. Y te apoyo. Y sé que encontrarás a la persona indicada.

—Tú también —ambos mantuvieron sus miradas conectadas y el único momento en que dejaron de verse fue para unir sus labios.

¿Por qué la había llevado a su casa? Se preguntó Edward mientras ayudaba a Bella a entrar a la sala principal de su casa.

La dejó sentada en el sillón y se apresuró a cerrar la puerta. Mientras se quitaba la chaqueta volvió a ella y la vio sentada en el sillón abrazando sus piernas y escondiendo su rostro entre ellas, Edward sin saber muy bien que decir se acercó a ella y le acarició el cabello, era la primera vez que tenía que lidiar con una mujer ebria, una que le importaba, desde luego.

—¿Por qué no me quieres besar? —dijo Bella con sus ojos brillosos por las lágrimas.

—¿Piensas que no te quiero besar? —le preguntó Edward olvidando por un momento que estaba ebria—. No tienes ni idea de lo que quiero hacer contigo.

—Entonces no te alejes de mí —y recordó que estaba ebria de nuevo. Pasó sus manos por su rostro y se sentó a su lado en el sillón.

—Bella, estás ebria, tu mente no está consciente en este momento. Hay dos cosas que probablemente pasen mañana, una que no recuerdes nada y termines con un fuerte dolor de cabeza o dos que recuerdes todo y termines avergonzándote de lo que estás diciendo.

—Yo nunca me avergonzaría de lo que te diga a ti, si se trata de ti entonces está bien.

Edward la vio de reojo, no sabía que tan ebria estaba, desde luego una bebida preparada como esa no contenía tanto alcohol pero Bella no estaba acostumbrada a beber así que lo más mínimo le podía afectar bastante.

—Por favor, bésame —le suplicó y se acercó a él para besarlo torpemente.

Edward no estaba bien acomodado y calló de espalda sobre el sillón teniendo a Bella sobre él intentando besarlo como se habían besado en el antro. No se resistió, y la empezó a besar con fuerza.

Querían más, necesitaban más y ambos estaban perdiendo sus sentidos.

Bella apartó sus labios de los de Edward y bajó por su mandíbula para darle una pequeña mordida en ese lugar, siguió con besos hasta llegar a su hombro que mordió sobre la tela de la camiseta. Él acarició su espalda por debajo de la blusa sintiendo su piel erizarse bajo su tacto y sintió como soltaba el aire en su oído.

—Vamos a mi habitación —dijo incorporándose del sillón y sosteniéndola en sus brazos.

De esa manera llegaron hasta la habitación de Edward.

Cayeron sobre la enorme cama, ninguno de los dos llevaba puestas sus botas y la camiseta de Edward había desaparecido también. Sus bocas estaban fusionadas en un profundo beso y sólo se separaron cuando el modelo le quitó la blusa tejida que llevaba puesta sobre la blusa de tirantes.

Edward estaba sobre Bella acariciando su cuerpo sobre la delgada blusa, su mano empezó a descender hasta llegar al botón de sus jeans, lo desabrochó sin dificultad y lentamente bajó el cierre del pantalón, ella se encargó de empezar a bajar sus jeans y Edward los terminó de sacar de sus piernas.

Acarició sus esbeltas y suaves piernas provocando que lanzara un dulce gemido. Bella acarició su bien esculpido torso y siguió su recorrido hasta llegar al botón de sus pantalones, lo desabrochó fácilmente y cuando Edward sintió como intentaba bajar el cierre de su pantalón reaccionó.

¿Qué rayos le pasaba?

Bella estaba ebria y seguramente no se lo perdonaría si llegaban a tener sexo cuando ella no estaba consciente.

Apartó sus labios de los hinchados y rojos labios de ella y se sentó en la cama para recuperar el aire perdido, quería darse de topes contra la pared pero se tranquilizó.

—¿Edward? —volvió a preguntar con ese tono de preocupación—. ¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada, linda. Ven aquí —le dijo extendiéndole los brazos. Bella rápidamente fue a su encuentro y se dejó acurrucar entre los brazos de su chico favorito—. Mañana te besaré mucho.

Ella asintió.

Después de casi media hora ambos se recostaron en la cama con las ropas que tenían, se abrazaron y Bella fue la primera en caer dormida, Edward la observó dormir y la besó un par de veces antes de atraerla más a sus brazos y quedarse dormido junto a ella.

El timbre del celular de Leah hizo eco por su habitación obligándola a despertarse, levantó su cabeza de la almohada sólo para divisar la hora del reloj que colgaba en su pared, gimió al ver la hora. ¿Qué clase de loco le llamaba a las 6:34 a.m.?

Buscó el celular en el mueble junto a su cama y con un ojo abierto vio la pantallita del celular, su hermana era esa loca que la llamaba a las 6:34 de la mañana. Lanzó un suspiro y después contestó el celular.

—Que tu estés loca no significa que todos lo estemos y que puedas llamarme a esta hora —le reclamó.

—Amm ¿Leah? —dijo una voz masculina por el otro lado del teléfono que enseguida reconoció.

La castaña se sentó con velocidad en la cama y le prestó toda su atención a la llamada.

—Sí, soy yo —de pronto el sueño de le había escapado, estaba más despierta que nunca, como si hubiese bebido una bebida energética y estuviera en pleno efecto.

—Hola, buenos días. Soy Edward —dijo la voz del otro lado del celular.

¿Por qué Edward tenía el teléfono de su hermana?

—Sí, buenos días —dijo casi en tono de pregunta—. Amm, supongo que me dirás porque tienes el celular de mi hermana.

—Sí… verás —Edward dudó y observó a la castaña que dormía a su lado tan pacíficamente que le daba ganas de volver a acurrucarse a su lado—. Ayer nos encontramos en el antro que está por la universidad y como era muy noche cuando salimos la traje a mi casa. Aquí esta —dormida, dijo para él.

Leah tomó aire y observó su habitación vacía. ¡Era verdad! No había rastro de Bella. Le sonrió a la habitación, se sentía tan feliz que casi daba de saltos.

—Está bien, pero si mis padres preguntan por ella no tengo idea de que decirles, sé mentir para mí pero no para la santurrona de mi hermana.

—Diles que está en casa de alguna amiga. Cuando…—despierte—. Yo la llevaré a su casa.

—Sí, claro, les diré que está en casa de su amiga Edward…ina así es, en casa de Edwardina—soltó una carcajada que aturdió a Edward.

—¿En serio? ¿Edwardina?

—Es gracioso, no lo niegues. Tu nombre tiene una forma femenina de…

—Tengo que colgarte…

Y la llamada se cortó. Leah bajó de la cama de un salto, estaba vestida con una camiseta que le quedaba sobre las rodillas, sus pies estaban descalzos y pisaba la fría madera del suelo, empezó a caminar hacia el primer piso ya que su boca necesitaba agua. Cuando llegó a la sala escuchó unos suaves golpes en la puerta, frunció el ceño, peinó su cabello con sus manos y abrió la puerta.

Jacob estaba de pie en la entrada, cuando su mirada bajó hasta Leah, le sonrió.

—¿Por qué estás vestida así? —le preguntó mientras la castaña mantenía en su rostro una traviesa sonrisa.

—Esta es mi pijama. Y en verano —jaló el cuello de su camisa—, duermo sin ella.

Jacob negó con la cabeza e intentó mantener oculta una sonrisa. Levantó la vista para ver el interior de la casa en busca de alguien, Bella, para ser más preciso.

Leah notó la mirada perdida del moreno y le habló.

—Bella no está…

—Lo sé, creo que está con Edward —la castaña buscó alguna pisca de enojo o celos en el rostro de Jacob pero no encontró nada.

—Por cierto ¿Qué haces aquí? —el muchacho bajó la mirada hacia ella—. Creí que había quedado claro que los besos de ayer sólo habían sido para ver si éramos compatibles y el resultado dio negativo. Además son las 6 y algo de la mañana y dijeron ayer por la noche que iba a haber una tormenta de nieve…

Jacob le cubrió la boca con ambas manos y se auto invitó a entrar a la casa, cerró la puerta detrás de él con una mano y con la otra guió a Leah hasta la sala, aun le cubría la boca. Ambos se sentaron en el sofá y el muchacho retiró su mano de la boca de la castaña.

—Escucha. Esta noche no pude dormir así que mientras esperaba a que el mundo despertara encendí mi laptop y apenas abrí mi facebook mi muro estaba lleno de fotografías de Edward y Bella, y otras más de tu y yo juntos —la mandíbula de Leah casi perforó el piso. Hizo memoria y no recordó ver a ningún paparazzi, bueno aunque en realidad no había buscado a ningún paparazzi—. Todos creen que eres Bella y en las fotos la hacen ver como si estuviera con Edward y conmigo al mismo tiempo.

—Pero…

Leah subió corriendo hacia su habitación para tomar su laptop, en cuestión de segundos ya estaba de vuelta con Jacob, cuando la encendió esperó impaciente hasta que estuviera totalmente encendida. Después de una eternidad entró a sus cuentas en varias redes sociales y en todas habían fotos de Bella y Edward y otras de ella y Jacob.

Era estúpido lo que se decía en las fotos, ambas castañas llevaban ropa diferente y peinados diferentes, por no señalar que el corte de cabello era muy diferente, Leah era más baja de estatura que Bella y sin embargo en las fotos decían que la misteriosa novia de Edward lo había engañado en la misma noche y en el mismo lugar con otro muchacho. En las fotos en donde estaban Jacob y Leah, ella siempre salía de espaldas pero en cambio en las fotos en donde salía Bella con Edward si se veía su rostro claramente, como si le hubieran tomado la foto de cerca.

Siguió revisando las casi 50 fotografías y en más de una había querido soltar una sonrisa, sobre todo en las que salían su hermana y el modelo besándose tan enamorados en medio de la pista de baile.

Finalizó de ver todas las fotografías y frunció el ceño. Algo estaba muy mal. Resultaba demasiado extraño que no hubiera fotos de ellos saliendo del bar, sólo cuando estaban dentro, ni siquiera les habían fotografiado entrando al lugar.

Alguien lo había hecho a propósito, alguien había mandado a seguir a Edward, de eso estaba completamente segura.

—¿Qué tanto observas? —preguntó Jacob sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—Esto no está bien —murmuró.

—Desde luego que no está bien, alguien ha manchado la imagen de tu hermana. Por si no lo recuerdas está estudiando teatro y eso no está bien para su imagen…

—¿Me ayudarías a limpiar su imagen? —preguntó la castaña poniéndose de pie. El moreno la vio fijamente y ella le sonrió—. Si aceptas tienes que prometer que no hablarás de nada de lo que te enteres.

—¿Leah?

—¿Aceptas? —le extendió la mano y Jacob entre la duda estrechó su mano con la pequeña mano de la castaña.

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron lentamente pero el brillo de una luz de computadora la encandiló y se envolvió más en la colcha de la cama ya que sentía frio en su habitación. Apoyó su cabeza en la almohada y reconoció el olor de Edward en ella.

Se incorporó como resorte.

Vio a su alrededor y un fuerte dolor de cabeza la invadió, se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y la presionó, como si con eso le fuera a disminuir el dolor. Gimió. No estaba en su habitación. Su corazón se aceleró cuando sintió que no llevaba su pantalón puesto y estaba semidesnuda, se tocó en puntos clave de su cuerpo y no sintió ningún dolor. Supuso que si no le dolía alguna parte de su cuerpo entonces no había pasado nada malo ¿no?

La puerta del baño se abrió y Edward apareció en la habitación, llevaba su cabello mojado, una toalla sobre sus hombros, su torso desnudo y glorioso y unos pantalones de algodón de color gris. Levantó su mirada y se encontró con la mirada castaña de Bella que tenía la colcha de su cama pegada a su pecho como si estuviese totalmente desnuda…

—Buenos días —musitó el modelo viendo a su hermosa castaña.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Bella con falta de aire en sus pulmones.

Edward caminó hasta la cama y se sentó a su lado, le apartó una mano del pecho y le besó los nudillos.

—No pasó nada. Puedes confiar en mí —Bella asintió lentamente sin despegar sus ojos de los de Edward—. ¿Recuerdas algo? ¿Te duele la cabeza? —por un momento se olvidó del dolor de cabeza.

Gimió y asintió.

Se llevó ambas manos para sobarse las sienes y sonrió ante el borroso recuerdo.

—Recuerdo muchos besos y una cama.

—En eso se puede resumir toda la noche —le dijo Edward sonriendo.

—¿Qué pasó con el resto de mi ropa? —preguntó la castaña recargándose en el respaldo de la cama.

—¿Te la quitaste para dormir mejor? —le contestó el modelo y Bella le dio un leve golpe en su brazo desnudo y húmedo por la reciente ducha—. Está bien —se sobó—. Puede ser que mientras nos besábamos sintiéramos calor y nos quitáramos un poco de ropa.

—Oh, sí, eso lo explica mejor —le llegó una punzada de dolor a su cabeza y de nuevo se quejó—. ¿Por qué me duele mi cabeza?

—¿Recuerdas haber bebido algo con alcohol? Estabas muy ebria y el dolor de cabeza puede ser resaca —le comentó Edward.

Ambos ya estaban sentados sobre la cama. Edward estaba sin camisa y gracias al frio que hacía la piel de su torso estaba erizada, Bella no pudo evitar desviar su mirada un par de veces hacia ese lugar de su anatomía, se veía glorioso y sólo de imaginar que la noche anterior había dormido con él semidesnuda se empezaba a sentir acalorada, el sonrojo le parecía pasado de moda.

Suspiró e intentó recordar lo pasado la noche anterior pero sus recuerdos eran mínimos, besos, pieles tocándose y más besos, deliciosos y deseados besos. Le sonrió a sus recuerdos, estaba feliz de poder recordar mínimo eso.

—No recuerdo nada —se rindió, además que tampoco es como si le interesara demasiado recordar lo tonta que pudo haber actuado ebria—. ¿Algo más que me convenga saber? —se giró para poder ver el rostro de Edward a su lado.

Las esquinas de los labios del modelo tiraron hacia arriba en una sonrisa casi maliciosa acompañada de una mirada de deseo que hizo estremecer a Bella.

—He descubierto que eres una muy buena bailarina —la castaña se sonrojó. Después de todo no era tan pasado de moda.

—Hay no —dijo totalmente avergonzada, cubrió su rostro con ambas manos y negó con la cabeza. ¿Qué rayos había hecho?—. ¿Algo más? —abrió los delgados dedos de sus manos para poder entrever a Edward.

—Mmm —el modelo fingió empezar a recordar y su sonrisa se agrandó aun más—. Te prometí que hoy te iba a dar muchos besos.

—¿Qué ibas a…? —no pudo terminar la pregunta porque los labios de Edward la silenciaron.

Sus labios quedaron aprisionados por los del modelo en un hambriento beso. La posición en que ambos se encontraban no era la mejor para besarse de aquella manera así que Bella, inconscientemente y llevada por el deseo, se sentó a horcajadas sobre el regazo del muchacho. Sus labios se fusionaron en un increíble beso.

Los brazos de Edward rodearon la cintura de la castaña y la atrajo más hacia él, en ningún momento separaron sus labios. Ahora que ella ya no estaba ebria se sentía con la necesidad de besarla más de lo que había podido o se había permitido hacerlo la noche anterior. Ahora ambos se besaban porque querían.

Las manos de Edward exploraron por debajo de la delgada blusa de Bella y las manos de ella se movieron hasta jalar el cordón que sujetaba el pantalón del modelo…

* * *

Holaaa, un review?


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclairmer: La trama no me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. Solo me adjudico a** **la adaptación de este libro de la autora Reyna Cariño.**

* * *

—Tu perrito no ha dejado de llorar en todo el día —dijo la voz adormilada de James, el hermano mayor de Bella, quien estaba recostado en el sillón de la sala con su bebé en brazos y el perro golden retriever acurrucado en sus pies.

—Mí pequeño —dijo Bella del otro lado del teléfono—. Debe estar preocupado por la tormenta.

—Y a mí me preocupa que despierte a mi hija —le reclamó a su hermana menor intentado no elevar su voz demasiado.

—Hey —le reprochó la castaña—. Tú fuiste el que me quitó a mi perrito hace dos semanas y aun no me lo ha devuelto. Sí lo hubieras regresado cuando acordamos ahorita estaría con papá y mamá…

—¿Papá y mamá? ¿En dónde estás tú?

—En casa de E… —se detuvo antes de decirle a su celoso y protector hermano mayor que se encontraba en la casa de un chico que además ahora era su novio. No era que a James no le agradara Edward pero era el hermano mayor y su papel era el de ser ese hombre protector de la familia, claro aunque Bella ya tenía 21 años y podía mandar al cuerno a su hermano si le llegase a reclamar cualquier cosa… pero aun así no quería preocuparlo.

—¿En casa de quien? —le preguntó James con cierto tono de desconfianza en la voz.

—En casa de Kate, nos quedamos atrapadas en su casa poco después de que empezara la tormenta…

—Kate está hablando en este momento con Angela, hermanita. ¿Qué me estás ocultando?

Bella abrió su boca pero no se le ocurrió nada que decir para salir de ese aprieto así que hizo lo más tonto que haría cualquier persona sin excusa estando en una tormenta y hablando con su hermano mayor por celular.

—Creo que la llamada… —hizo un sonido extraño con la garganta tratando de imitar una interferencia y siguió hablando—, se está —volvió a repetir el mismo sonido—, cortando —y sin darle tiempo a su hermano de hablar cortó la llamada y arrojó su celular al sillón.

—¿Qué es lo que mi traviesa novia ha hecho? —preguntó Edward divertido viéndola sentado en su puff.

—Acabo de evitar tu muerte prematura —dijo la castaña corriendo para sentarse sobre el regazo de su novio. Edward la rodeó por la cintura con ambos brazos y le lanzó una mirada confundida—. Si James se entera de que estoy en tu casa sin duda vendría a asesinarte.

—Creí que le agradaba…

—Le agradabas porque no estabas saliendo conmigo, pero ahora que eres mi novio…

—¡Dios! —dijo Edward escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de su chica.

—¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó.

—Amo como se escucha esa palabra saliendo de tus labios —Bella sonrió—. Había estado a punto de creer que eso jamás sucedería.

—¿Qué fuésemos novios? —él asintió—. Tienes razón. Pensé lo mismo —Edward sacó su rostro del cuello de ella y la vio a los ojos—. Lo digo en serio. Cuando te fuiste creí que no nos volveríamos a ver…

—Pero te dije que volvería…

—Lo sé, pero te fuiste y… —guardó silencio y después de unos segundos decidió continuar—. No… no volviste. Sé que es una tontería pero en algún momento llegué a pensar que tú bajarías del avión y… volverías por mí. Sé que no éramos nada pero estoy segura de que ambos estábamos conscientes de nuestros sentimientos así que simplemente creí eso.

—Pero ahora estamos juntos —le susurró al oído—. Te prometo que no te dejaré.

Bella cerró sus ojos y dejó de pensar en el pasado o en el futuro, creía más conveniente pensar en el hoy.

Reneesme se había arrepentido de haberse hecho la manicura el día anterior porque ahora que su atención estaba en el televisor sus uñas eran un desastre ¿Cómo podía ser ella la única preocupada por que la tormenta de nieve hubiera dejado las calles completamente bloqueadas? ¿Cómo es que Leah podía estar cómodamente riendo en la casa de un chico?

—Es tu turno —dijo Jacob a Reneesme quien rápidamente volteó hacia él.

—Ah, sí —dijo la rubia dirigiendo su vista a las cartas que tenía en su mano que no estaba en su boca, había accedido a jugar ese juego de cartas para matar el tiempo pero la verdad era que no entendía ni una pisca de lo que trataba el juego—. Amm ¿Qué debo hacer? —preguntó avergonzada.

Leah se rió de ella y tomó las fichas verdes que habían estado en medio de los tres.

—Gané —dijo la castaña dividiendo las fichas de dos en dos para poder contarlas mejor—, con lo que está aquí me pueden pagar una cena lujosa.

—No es justo —se quejó Jacob dejado sus cartas sobrantes en el suelo—. Seguramente hiciste trampa.

—Admítelo chico malo, yo soy buena y tu malo —se levantó del cojín en donde había pasado aproximadamente una hora ganando a las cartas y estiró sus brazos sobre su cabeza y se sentó en el sillón—. No hay forma de que ninguno de ustedes pueda ganarme en las apuestas.

—Te has aprovechado de Reneesme que no sabe jugar.

—¡Pero tú si sabes jugar! No tienes excusa, no metas a la pobre de Reneesme en tus malas jugadas —le remarcó en tono burlón—. Pero tendré piedad por Reneesme que no sabe jugar y sólo tendrá que pagar la mitad del dinero.

—Uff, que gran persona eres —dijo el muchacho sarcásticamente.

—Desde luego.

El reloj de la sala marcó las 9 de la noche y el televisor anunció lo que Reneesme no había querido escuchar. Las calles estaban bloqueadas y advertían a los habitantes que no debían salir por el momento y que los caminos se empezarían a limpiar hasta la mañana siguiente.

Los tres observaron en televisor en silencio hasta que las noticias terminaron.

—Bien —dijo Jacob poniéndose de pie—. Pueden dormir en mi habitación —Reneesme se congeló—. Leah, puedes ponerte alguna de mi ropa para dormir que no uso desde hace años —la castaña asintió como si no tuviera importancia—. ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó a Reneesme que tenía el rostro pálido.

La rubia asintió en pausas y tragó, su mirada aun seguía fija en la televisión aunque ni siquiera estaba prestando atención a la sección de deportes.

Bella observó a Edward mientras dormía, le recordó a aquel día antes de que se marchara, cuando juntos se quedaron dormidos en el sillón de la sala, lo observó dormir unos minutos y el sentimiento que la invadió era diferente porque aquella vez Edward se iba a marchar, pero ahora él se quedaría con ella.

Sonrió abiertamente y besó la frente de su novio para salir de la cama intentando no despertarlo ya que él la tenía entre sus brazos.

Caminó hasta el escritorio que estaba en la habitación de Edward, tomó su celular y vio la hora, apenas eran la 1 de la madrugada y sentía como si hubiese dormido todo un día. Con un suspiro levantó la tapa del celular y buscó en sus contactos instintivamente el número de Jacob que aun tenía esa foto que ella le había tomado mientras estaban en la cafetería de la universidad, sonrió al ver la expresión de sorpresa con la que había salido en la foto.

Su dedo viajó desde la tecla del menú hasta la tecla de llamada y presionó.

Probablemente ya estaba dormido y tendría el celular apagado por lo que no le preocupó haberle marcado pero cuando escuchó un ruido muy leve y enseguida la voz de él se sintió paralizada. ¿Por qué le había marcado? De pronto se sintió confundida, no sabía porque había presionado el botón de la llamada.

—¿Bueno? —contestó Jacob del otro lado de la línea—. ¿Bella? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Amm —dudó en colgar o contestarle. Le contestó—. Sí, soy yo.

—Oh —dijo el muchacho sin saber muy bien que decir—. Este… Hola.

Bella se soltó a reír y de inmediato se cubrió la boca ya que su novio aun seguía dormido. Se encaminó hasta la puerta, le quitó el seguro y salió al pasillo aun sin cortar la llamada.

—¿Estás bien Bella?

—Sí —contestó la castaña—. Honestamente no sé porque te marqué pero creo que estoy feliz de que contestaras a pesar de ser de madrugada. ¿No deberías estar dormido?

—Te preguntó lo mismo.

—Yo… creo que ya he dormido suficiente —rió levemente—. ¿Y tú?

—Yo tengo visita aquí en mi casa y mi cama ha sido ocupada por esas "visitas" por lo que me vi obligado a dormir en mi sillón y no es lo más cómodo para pasar la noche, así que como pensarás no he podido dormir.

—Ya veo… —no sabía que decirle, no tenía ningún tema de conversación con él a pesar de que unas semanas antes aun podían hablar normalmente.

—¿Por qué hablas susurrando? —le preguntó extrañado.

Bella no se había dado cuenta de que había estado hablando así.

—Amm, yo estoy en casa de…

—Edward —terminó por ella. La castaña asintió lo cual era inútil ya que era más que obvio él que no podía verla.

—Sí.

—Me alegra que estés bien.

—Jacob, yo…

—Bella, si crees que tengo algún problema de que estés con Edward debes de saber que no lo tengo en absoluto. Tú y yo terminamos y cada quien es libre de hacer lo que quiera sin temer a lo que piense el otro, no importa si es hoy o mañana o dentro de años, somos libres y lo fuimos aun cuando estuvimos juntos —Bella asintió a cada palabra que él le decía, quería llorar de felicidad, por haber conocido a un chico como Jacob, un chico único que realmente quería—. Por eso estoy feliz de que me hayas llamado y que hablemos como amigos.

Bella suspiró y se limpió una lágrima rebelde que se había escapado de sus ojos.

—Te quiero, Jacob. Tal vez no de la manera en que se supone que debí quererte pero lo hago, creo que eres una persona maravillosa y estoy feliz de que hayas estado en mi vida… y —dijo con voz entrecortada—, me alegra que quieras que seamos amigos.

Jacob rió del otro lado de la línea.

—Claro que lo quiero.

—¿Sabes? Probablemente esto suene estúpido sobre todo porque dije que nunca lo diría pero estoy segura de que encontrarás a alguien que te merezca más que yo y que serás feliz con esa persona.

—Gracias, Bella. También quiero que seas feliz con Edward —suspiró—. Lo deseo mucho.

—Gracias —ambos se quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos y Bella bostezó dándose cuenta de que el sueño le había regresado—. Creo que tengo sueño de nuevo.

—Está bien —contestó riendo—. Buenas noches o madrugadas.

—Igualmente, buenas noches-madrugadas —ambos rieron—. Te quiero, Jacob.

—También yo.

—Adiós.

—Adiós.

Y ambos cortaron la llamada, Bella cerró la tapa de su celular y volvió a la habitación para volver a recostarse junto a Edward. Lo sentía tan natural, como si toda su vida hubiese dormido junto a aquél hombre. Feliz y tranquila se acurrucó entre las cobijas y su novio.

Reneesme bajó con delicadeza las escaleras para no despertar a Jacob que estaba durmiendo en la sala por culpa de ella y Leah, pero su intento de ser silenciosa no importaba ya que vio que la luz de la cocina estaba encendida por lo que seguramente él ya estaba despierto. Consideró regresar a la habitación pero su boca seca le recordó que debía tomar agua. Con los pies descalzos caminó hasta la cocina, tan tímida como siempre se sentía ante Jacob, y entró para verlo con la mitad del cuerpo dentro del refrigerador, no pudo evitar soltar una risita.

Jacob levantó la cabeza al escuchar una risa detrás de él pero al hacerlo se golpeó con la parte de arriba del refrigerador y el cartoncito de leche se le cayó de las manos para regarse por todo el suelo. Cuando se alejó de un salto para no mojarse los pies descalzos vio de reojo a la causante de su momento de torpeza. Perfecto. ¿Por qué tenía que ser ella quien lo viera actuar como un idiota?

Ambos vieron en silencio como el líquido blanco se extendía por todo el suelo.

—Creo que se debería limpiar antes de que ensucie todo —sugirió la rubia rompiendo el cómodo silencio.

Jacob le dedicó una media sonrisa y desapareció por una de las puertas de la cocina para regresar con un trapeador en su mano, lo pasó sobre la leche derramada y lo llevó al pequeño armario que tenía a un lado de la cocina.

—Sí, tenías razón —dijo el muchacho—. Fue buena idea limpiarlo.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Perdona por asustarte —se disculpó. Ambos estaban alejados de puerta a puerta, Reneesme por la puerta que daba al pasillo de las escaleras para subir a las habitaciones y Jacob en la puerta que daba hacia la sala.

—Naa, no me asustaste, tengo un tic que me ataca en la madrugada y me hace tirar cualquier cosa que sostengo en mis manos —bromeó logrando su objetivo, poder ver la sonrisa de Reneesme—. Por cierto ¿Por qué estás despierta?

—Amm —desvió su mirada hacia un lado de la cocina y de nuevo la volvió hacia él—. Todos los días en la madrugada tengo que tomar agua, no sé por qué, pero mi boca se seca y no puedo dormir hasta no haberme hidratado —arrugó la nariz haciendo una graciosa mueca y se encogió de hombros—. Sé que es extraño.

—No lo creo, conozco cosas más extrañas que eso…

—Pero estás diciendo que es extraño, aun así.

—Bueno, por lo menos tú no te levantas por leche en las madrugadas y la derramas en el suelo.

—Creí que era un "tic" —dijo divertida. Era la primera vez desde que se habían conocido que podía hablarle sin sentirse tan nerviosa.

—Deberíamos dejar de hablar de cosas extrañas, me harás quedar mal —le guiñó el ojo.

El rostro de Reneesme estaba teñido de un ligero rubor rojo natural que la hacía ver incluso aun más hermosa que con maquillaje, Jacob lo había notado rápidamente y creía que era mejor verla de esa manera a como lucía en la revistas, no es que él hubiese buscado una revista en donde ella saliera o algo…

—¿Agua natural o de sabor? —preguntó el muchacho tomando dos vasos de cristal de la alacena.

—Agua natural está bien —contestó la rubia entrelazando sus dedos sobre su estomago.

Sin decir o hacer algún movimiento observó detenidamente a Jacob servir el agua dentro de los vasos de cristal como si fuera un fenómeno verdaderamente interesante de apreciar, algo que no se debía de perder de vista ningún instante porque podía hacer algo maravilloso.

Jacob se acercó a ella y le extendió el vaso.

—Gracias —dijo alejando su mirada de él.

—De nada.

Reneesme bebió el agua de un solo trago pero fue Jacob quien sólo acercó el vaso a sus labios dándole un medio trago para dejar el vaso sobre la barra de la cocina.

—¿Por qué casi nunca hablas? —le preguntó el muchacho, su mirada no la seguía a los ojos sino que estaba fija en sus manos y la presión que había empezado a ejercer sobre el vaso—. Me parece extraño que siendo modelo no hables demasiado con la gente.

—Tú no eres como la demás gente —murmuró para sí misma, sacudió su cabeza y dijo, levantando un poco más la voz—. Aun siendo modelo no me relaciono muy bien con las demás personas —Jacob frunció el ceño y levantó la mirada hacia el rostro de la rubia—. Tengo un cuerpo bonito y una cara bonita con maquillaje, eso es lo que a la gente le gusta ver y yo lo detesto —confesó sintiéndose segura en mucho tiempo—. Por eso no me llevo bien con las demás personas. No lo necesito.

—Pero tu trabajo requiere estar entre personas. Todo el tiempo —buscó su mirada pero Reneesme veía hacia el suelo nuevamente—. ¿Por qué trabajas en algo que no te gusta?

Ella sacudió la cabeza y las ondas doradas danzaron alrededor de su cabeza y hombros.

—Porque es en lo único que soy buena…

—Reneesme, no te conozco —la interrumpió Jacob acercándose a ella—. No sé ni siquiera tu apellido o si Reneesme es tu nombre verdadero —ella asintió—. Es hermoso —la vio sonreír—. Pero una chica como tú no "sirve" sólo para lucir bonita frente a las cámaras y para personas que no conoce. Creo que eres una gran chica, te ves joven y pienso que lo único malo en ti es que no has encontrado tu vocación… mejor dicho tu pasión —ella levantó su rostro para enfrentarlo—. Yo tengo 25 años y apenas he decidido que quiero estudiar artes, estoy iniciando la universidad. Tú con 20 años aun tienes tiempo de elegir lo que quieres hacer de tu vida, aun puedes equivocarte y romper las reglas, no debes a apresurarte a decir cosas como "es en lo único que soy buena" cuando ni siquiera has vivido lo suficiente como para saberlo. Piénsalo.

Reneesme soltó una sonrisa y negó con la cabeza.

—No tengo 20 años…

—¿19?

Negó riendo.

—Tengo 23 años —se encogió de hombros y volvió a reír ante la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de Jacob—. Y… gracias por esas palabras —se aclaró la garganta—. Mi nombre es Reneesme Denali, tengo 23 años y detesto a la mayoría de las personas con las que trabajo, además que odio mi trabajo.

Jacob le tomó la mano para estrecharla.

—Mucho gusto, señorita Denali. Yo soy Jacob, tengo 25 años, soy estudiante de artes, detesto a las personas con las que crecí y… me gustan los tatuajes, cualquier tipo de pintura en realidad, ya sea en piel o lienzo —se encogió de hombros y al analizar sus palabras dichas hizo una mueca—. Olvida eso —dijo con desagrado. Aun seguía sosteniendo su mano—. ¿Sabes? Me haces decir estupideces.

—Pero yo no te dije que dijeras estupideces.

—Tu presencia provoca eso, supongo —rodó los ojos—. En fin, es un placer conocerla —y acercó la pálida mano a sus labios para dejarle un pequeño beso.

Reneesme había conocido a cientos de chicos pero estaba segura de que ninguno había sido como Jacob, tan… caballeroso y tan… hermoso.

—Igualmente —le contestó—. Un placer.

—Y por cierto —pasó una de sus manos por el cabello de Reneesme para acomodarlo detrás de su oreja y con una sonrisa le dijo—. No necesitas maquillaje para verte hermosa.

Los ojos de Reneesme se abrieron completamente pero antes de poder tener una alguna otra reacción una voz los interrumpió.

—¿Son…? —dijo Leah con los ojos entre abiertos por el sueño, al distinguirlos soltó una largo bostezo y tomó el vaso que Jacob había dejado sobre la barra de la cocina—. Son ustedes —dio un largo trago al agua hasta dejarla casi por la mitad de vaso—. ¿Saben? Estaba dormida, pudieron haber estado teniendo sexo salvaje y no me habría dado cuenta, pero en lugar de eso juegan a contarse el cabello, que malotes —el rostro de Reneesme probablemente no podía haberse visto jamás más rojo que en ese momento y Jacob estaba seguro de que jamás había apretado sus dientes hasta ese comentario de la mini castaña que se encontraba ahora terminando el agua que ni siquiera había sido servida para ella—. Son los veinteañeros más aburridos que he conocido en mi vida —dejó el vaso vacio sobre la barra y los vio como si fuera la niña más inocente en el planeta—. ¿Qué?

—Vete a dormir —dijo Jacob sacudiendo su cabeza—. Las niñas deberían estar dormidas a esta hora.

—Tengo 18 años así que ya soy mayor, necesito beber agua en la madrugada y cerraré la puerta con seguro Reneesme, si no vienes ahora no te dejaré entrar —sin agregar nada más se giró sobre sus talones para dirigirse de nuevo a las escaleras medio tambaleándose ya que aun se encontraba medio dormida.

Reneesme volteó a ver a muchacho y le sonrió tímidamente.

—Buenas noches —le entregó el vaso que no había soltado—. Muchas gracias.

—De nada, fue un placer tomar agua a la 1 de la mañana con usted, señorita Denali

—Sólo Reneesme.

—Señorita Denali—le volvió a repetir levantando el vaso de cristal hacia ella como si ofreciera un brindis, Reneesme no entendió nada pero Jacob tenía sus propios secretos—. Buenas noches.

Ella asintió rápidamente y corrió hacia las escaleras para alcanzar a Leah.

Cuando Leah escuchó los pasos de pies descalzos sobre la madera detrás de ella negó con la cabeza y lanzó un suspiro.

—Nena, si hubieras tardado dos segundos más te habría dejado afuera y hubieses tenido que dormir con Jacob muy juntitos en el pequeño sillón —le dijo cuando la tuvo a su lado—. Al parecer no entendiste la indirecta.

—¿Cómo se supone que iba a saberlo? —dijo la rubia frunciendo el ceño—. Además ni siquiera quiero eso.

La castaña rodó los ojos y ambas entraron a la habitación.

—Creo que aun eres una niña, tienes mucho que aprender —cerró la puerta detrás de ella y corrió hasta la cama para dejarse caer—. Te puedo enseñar cuando quieras. Excepto hoy, tengo mucho sueño.

Reneesme le sonrió y caminó sin prisas hasta la cama, se sentó sin cubrirse con las cobijas, dudaba poder dormir de nuevo. Además tenía una estúpida sonrisa pegada a su rostro.

A la mañana siguiente los caminos estaban totalmente despejados para que las personas pudieran salir de sus casas o volver, como era el caso de Bella.

La castaña suspiró mientras se abrochaba, hasta el cuello, la chaqueta que Edward le había prestado y esperaba a un par de pasos de la puerta a su novio que se encargaba de asegurar la puerta principal. A pesar de que solo había estado ahí por un día sentía una profunda tristeza al dejar esa casa.

Se giró hacia el patio delantero que estaba cubierto por una gruesa capa de blanca nieve y agradeció el haber decidido llevar ese par de botas largas al antro aquella noche ya que ahora le permitía caminar cómodamente en el lugar. Caminó por lo que era el caminito hacia la salida y la nieve se hundió debajo de sus pies, sintió un enorme deseo de inclinarse y tomar un poco de nieve con sus manos para arrojársela a su novio pero si lo hacía debían volver a entrar a la casa para secarse y si volvía entrar a ese lugar probablemente no saldría por lo que simplemente observó la nieve.

Edward llegó a su lado y le tomó la mano, juntos se dirigieron hacia la salida, las manos de Bella estaban heladas mientras que las de él estaban más cálidas, cuando volteó a verla vio como en su rostro se reflejaba un poco de nostalgia.

—¿Ocurre algo? —le preguntó sin dejar de caminar tan lento como podían. Ella negó con la cabeza y volvió a lanzar otro suspiro.

—Es sólo… dirás que suena estúpido pero no quiero irme de aquí —se detuvo y señaló a su casa.

Edward sonrió maliciosamente, le soltó la mano y ahora con sus dos manos tomó a su novia por la cintura, la atrajo hacía él y la besó, juntaron sus frentes y le volvió a sonreír.

—No es estúpido, me parece maravilloso. Yo tampoco quiero que te vayas —la castaña sonrió y de nuevo le dio un corto beso.

—Ya me siento mejor —dijo con alivio.

—Puedes quedarte en mi casa cuando quieras —le recordó.

Volvieron a retomar su camino.

—¿Te gustan las mascotas? —preguntó de repente.

Edward se encogió de hombros sin dejar en claro lo que opinaba de las mascotas.

—Tengo una mascota que quiero como mi vida —le dijo sonriente—. Me lo obsequió años atrás un chico al que quiero mucho —Edward le sonrió—. En realidad, todos en mi familia quieren a ese animalito pero por nada del mundo dejaría a mi pequeño alejado de mí por más de una semana. Cuando tenga que mudarme mi pequeño vendrá conmigo —dijo manteniendo su mirada hacia el frente pero su sonrisa aun seguía en su rostro.

—¿Sabes? —empezó Edward y con un dedo rascó un costado de su cabeza—. Ahora que recuerdo soy excelente haciendo casas para perros. Tal vez podría hacer una para tu "pequeño".

La castaña negó.

—No. Mi pequeño no duerme en casas para perros normales, le gusta dormir al final de la cama…

—Tú pequeño es un perro muy mimado.

Bella asintió animadamente.

Siguieron el camino hablando sobre la mascota de la muchacha, sus manos seguían entrelazadas mientras caminaban por las calles. Aunque podían haber ido en automóvil hasta la casa de ella ambos prefirieron ir caminando para alargar más su tiempo juntos. No es como si ya no se fueran a ver pero cuando se ama a alguien se quiere pasar todo el tiempo con esa persona.

Bella apretó con fuerza la mano de Edward y sonrió porque simplemente no podía dejar de hacerlo, era feliz de nuevo.

—Probablemente somos los novios más cursis del universo —dijo la castaña entrando a su casa seguida de Edward que no le soltaba la mano aunque les fuese difícil abrir y cerrar la puerta.

—Naa, ¿Tú crees? —dijo el muchacho y en cuanto cruzó la puerta sintió una atmosfera completamente diferente. Casi podía sentir un aura negra llegando por su lado derecho.

—¿No… novios? —preguntó James que iba saliendo de la cocina con dos tazas con café que sostenía con ambas manos. Lo único que le faltaba era ver a su hermana menor llegando después de un día atrapada en una casa por la tormenta de nieve con una chaqueta masculina, sosteniendo a un modelo con una mano y pronunciando la palabra "novio".

—Hola hermanito ¿Me trajiste a mi pequeño? —preguntó Bella con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

—¿Novio? —dijo aun sin poder analizar la escena frente a él. James tenía 23 años, una esposa y una bebé, sin embargo aun no soportaba la idea de que ninguna de sus 3 hermanas tuviera la edad suficiente para tener un novio, eran sus pequeñitas mujeres con las que había crecido, había sentido un alivio al enterarse de que su Bella había terminado con Jacob y ahora se enteraba de que tenía un nuevo novio.

—¡Whisky! —exclamó Bella mientras su perrito corría hacia ella. Whisky llegó a la castaña y se paró en las patas traseras para que su dueña pudiera acariciar la cima de su cabeza.

—¿Le llamaste al perro Whisky? —preguntó Edward observándola.

—Sí, le gusta el Whisky… o cualquier tipo de bebida —dijo rodando los ojos.

—Al igual que a su dueña ¿no? —Bella se puso colorada al escuchar las palabras de Edward, no podía creer que había estado ebria frente a él, probablemente jamás lo superaría—. Tú y tú mascota tienen un grave problema con la bebida.

—Yo no bebo —su rostro estaba tan rojo que el modelo no podía evitar sonreír—. ¡No te rías! —le golpeó suavemente el hombro mientras el perro empezaba a olfatear a Edward.

—¿Ebria? —James estaba tan pálido que parecía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría.

—¿En dónde está Angela? —preguntó la muchacha mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su mascota. Los tres se habían reunido en el sillón para mantener una charla de preguntas sin respuestas o ignoradas por parte de Bella.

—Se quedó en casa porque está esperando una llamada de su mamá —contestó James con la mandíbula tensa—. Al parecer su mamá está un poco enferma pero ya sabes cómo es Angela, estaba hecha un manojo de nervios y no quiso salir de casa.

—Pobre Angela —dijo preocupada—. Quisiera visitarla.

—Deja de evitar mi pregunta —le reclamó—. ¿Ustedes son novios? —dirigió una mirada asesina a Edward que se encontraba sentado a un lado de Bella.

—Así es —confirmó ella—. Somos novios ¿Algún problema? —lo retó con la mirada.

Bella tenía un carácter bastante peculiar, la mayoría de las veces podía estar o verse tranquila pero había ocasiones en las que se ponía a la defensiva antes de tiempo.

James suspiró y dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás en el respaldo, no sabía cómo tenía que sentirse al respecto, después de todo su hermana ya tenía 21 años y era lo bastante madura como para ocuparse de sí misma, pero no quería volver a verla lastimada como la vez que Edward se fue al extranjero, había llorado tanto por él que se había prometido que no le dejaría volver a tener contacto con él, sin embargo cuando volvió sintió un gran alivio al verlo de nuevo…

—Puedes estar seguro de que amo a tu hermana y no la lastimaré —habló Edward seriamente enfocando su vista en James como si hubiese podido leer sus pensamientos—. He planeado las cosas para que esta vez sí salga bien.

—Estoy feliz por ambos —suspiró—, en verdad que sí pero, Edward, debes entender que es mi hermana menor y la amo también, ya la lastimaste una vez —Bella rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza—, te advierto, lastímala una vez más y está vez no te dejaré acercarte a ella de nuevo.

Asintió firmemente porque estaba seguro de que no volvería a dejar a Bella al menos que ella se lo pidiera. No se perdonaría lastimarla de nuevo.

—Bien —James se puso de pie—. Qué bueno que estén saliendo.

Se encaminó de nuevo a la cocina mientras la pareja de enamorados lo seguían con la mirada hasta verlo desaparecer.

—¿James está casado con Angela? —preguntó Edward creyendo haber entendido mal unos minutos atrás.

—Sí, se casaron hace un año y medio aproximadamente —contestó recordando la boda con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Pero Angela tiene nuestra edad ¿no? —la castaña asintió—. ¿Y es tú mejor amiga? —volvió a asentir—. ¿Por qué se casaron?

—Porque se aman —dijo riendo.

—Vaya, eso sí que no me lo esperaba.

—Te fuiste por tres años, querido. Y ellos fueron bastante rápido, ya tienen una pequeña familia.

Edward sonrió ante la expresión que su novia utilizó para llamarlo, estaba completamente seguro de su amor por ella, pero ella aun no le decía si lo amaba…

James estaba recargado en la pared que estaba detrás del sillón de la sala con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho mientras observaba a su hermana y a su novio sentados viendo un programa con una conductora que tenía un serio problema de maquillaje. Bella reía con las palabras que decía el conductor vestido con saco y jeans mientras que Edward sólo negaba.

—Ahora —anunció la conductora con mirada cómplice. James no lo soportó más y se refugió en la cocina, algo que ninguno de los dos enamorados notaron—. Este fin de semana ha sido de grandes sorpresas, primero con unas fotografías que impactaron a todos en internet, después con las otras fotografías que provocaron un shock mundial y por supuesto la terrible tormenta de nieve que nos hizo dejar de lado estas escandalosas noticias. Pero ya pasado esto, hay que empezar —en la pantalla apareció un collage de las fotografías que les habían tomado a Edward y Bella en el antro, algo que a ninguno de los dos les sorprendió, pero la conductora que no sabía mantener cerrada la boca pintada de un exagerado rojo siguió hablando hasta llegar con algo que Bella no debió de haber escuchado—… pero quien hubiera imaginado que esa misma chica estaría besándose con otro en la misma noche —la atención de ella quedó atrapada en la televisión—, si no me creen estás otras fotografías tomadas esa misma noche en diferentes horarios lo demuestran —y mostraron las fotos en donde Jacob y Leah se besaban dulcemente.

Los ojos de Bella se agrandaron con incredulidad y observó como la mano de Jacob sostenía el pequeño rostro de su hermana menor con una ternura que jamás había visto en él. Eran aproximadamente unas 5 fotos de lo que parecían ser diferentes besos entre ambos muchachos.

Ambas hermanas eran muy parecidas y en la oscuridad era más fácil confundirlas pero Edward sabía que aquella otra castaña no era Bella. Volteó a verla pero deseó no haberlo hecho, la expresión en el rostro de su novia no era otra más que de celos. Desvió su mirada de ella porque no soportó verla celosa.

La conductora ahora estaba hablando sobre la pareja homosexual de aquél grupo que había dado un concierto y las fotografías que habían sido reveladas de manera anónima pero ninguno de los dos estaba prestando atención.

Reneesme giró la llave de su auto por decima vez pero volvió a hacer ese mismo sonido feo que le indicaba que había algo mal. Se mordió el labio inferior fuertemente antes de salir del auto y azotar fuertemente la puerta.

—Ríndete cerecita —habló Leah—. Tu auto no quiere funcionar, es cosa del destino.

—No puedo creer que me esté pasando a mí —dijo la rubia sin dirigir su mirada hacia Jacob—. Llamaré a un mecánico para que venga por él.

—No hay necesidad —habló Jacob—. Déjalo aquí por hoy y te prometo que mañana lo tendrás como nuevo —le sonrió y ella negó rápidamente.

—No puedo hacer eso —dijo nerviosamente aun sin voltear a verlo.

—Insisto —le extendió la mano—. Dame las llaves y mañana antes de medio día lo tendré listo.

Reneesme se debatía internamente en qué hacer y sobre todo no entendía cómo es que nuevamente se sentía nerviosa ante él aunque la noche anterior había estado hablando cómodamente.

Leah tenía prisa en llegar a su casa, cualquier otro día estaría contenta de observar a ese par de tortolos sintiéndose incómodos entre ellos, pero ese día quería llegar a su casa ya que había recibido un mensaje de texto por parte de una de sus amigas diciéndole que habían salido unas fotografías de ella besándose con un chico en un programa. Ella sabía que eran las fotografías del antro.

—Hagan lo que quieran pero dense prisa, necesito llegar pronto a mi casa —dijo perdiendo la paciencia.

El par de tortolos se pusieron de acuerdo mientras la castaña esperaba ya dentro del auto de Jacob deseando que su hermana mayor no hubiera visto ese mismo programa, aunque lo dudaba, casi nunca se perdía ese programa.

El camino a su casa fue largo, Jacob decidió dejar primero a Reneesme en su casa y luego dejarla a ella. Cuando entró a su casa su hermana mayor estaba con su cabeza recargada en el hombro de Edward y juntos veían una película animada, lanzando un suspiro cerró la puerta sin cuidado y atrajo la atención de ambos.

Inmediatamente sintió la mirada de reproche que le lanzó su hermana mayor y se dio cuenta de que había visto aquellas fotografías.

Bella se levantó y caminó en silencio hasta la cocina de esa manera Leah entendió que quería hablar a solas con ella así que la siguió. Por suerte James había ido por sus padres al trabajo y estaban solas.

—¿Qué tal tu día? —preguntó Leah intentando alivianar la tensión—. Parece que te fue muy bien.

—¿Por qué estabas con él? —preguntó la castaña sin rodeos—. ¿Besándose?

—Creí que había terminado…

—Es mi ex-novio —la interrumpió reclamándole, Leah por alguna razón se molestó y en lugar de aclararle las cosas las complicó más.

— Exacto, tú EX-novio. Eso significa que ahora puede ser MÍO —le contestó levantando la voz.

—¡No puedes! —le gritó.

—¡Claro que sí! —la imitó—. A ti no te debe de importar, al parecer estás con Edward ¿No es eso lo que querías desde hace tres años? ¿Por qué me reclamas por Jacob ahora? ¿Qué no podemos elegir por nosotros?

Bella sacudió su cabeza, sus manos estaban apretadas fuertemente formando firmes puños ¿Por qué se sentía de esa manera? Era cierto, ella estaba con Edward y realmente lo quería pero aun si no podía evitar sentirse traicionada por su hermana menor, sí se había besado con Jacob eso significaba que desde antes había sentido interés por él. Cuando menos acordó su mano hormigueaba y Leah cubría con ambas manos su mejilla.

—Lo… lo siento —soltó al borde del llanto—. Leah, no quise hacerlo…

Leah dejó de cubrir su mejilla dejando a la vista la maca roja que ahora tenía en su mejilla.

—Deberías ir con Edward —dijo la muchacha sin ver a su hermana mayor, se giró para darle la espalda—. Creo que se está marchando.

Bella volteó hacia la puerta y volvió a su hermana.

—Yo…

—¡Vete! —le gritó—. ¡No lo pierdas de nuevo!

Bella no detuvo más sus lágrimas y salió de la cocina, la sala estaba vacía y la puerta principal entre abierta, con el corazón detenido caminó hacia la puerta y lo vio ahí, en el segundo escalón de la entrada con Whisky meneando la cola para animarlo.

Lo abrazó por la detrás hundiendo su cabeza en la espalda del muchacho.

—Perdóname —le dijo, su voz siendo amortiguada por su espalda—. No sé porque reaccioné así. Perdón, Edward. Perdón.

—Te amo —dijo el muchacho con su vista perdida en el cielo.

—Yo también —le contestó Bella apartando su rostro de su espalda. Edward se congeló un par de segundos y lentamente se giró hacia ella para poder verla de frente y que esas palabras que tanto quería escuchar de ella se las dijera viéndolo a los ojos—. Te amo, Edward.

Él le sonrió y la besó fuertemente haciéndola dar un traspié al no estar preparada para ese beso, al notarlo la rodeó con ambos brazos y la cercó a él para poder tener su boca más cerca. Bella se sujetó de él y le devolvió el beso tan ansiosamente como él la besaba, Whisky se acomodó junto a ellos meneando la cola animado.

Edward, sin dejar de besarla, la levantó unos centímetros del suelo para que ahora ella estuviera más alta que él. Bella sonrió entre el beso y se imaginó una vida junto a su novio.

—¡Oh por dios! —exclamó Renne cubriéndose la boca con una de sus manos. Jamás había visto a su hija de esa manera, tan enamorada. Edward y Bella seguían besándose y no habían notado su presencia, Renne estaba feliz pero su esposo y James no compartían la misma emoción que ella.

—¡Pueden besarse dentro! —los interrumpió James, no estaba dispuesto a ver a su hermana besándose con su novio—. Necesitamos la entrada libre.

Edward y Bella se sonrieron cuando rompieron el beso.

—Perdóname, hermanita. Fui una estúpida —dijo Bella viendo a Leah a través del espejo que tenían en su habitación.

—Disculpa aceptada —dijo la castaña sonriéndole a sus reflejos—. Al fin me enteré que también sufrías esa terrible enfermedad llamada celos.

—¿No estás molesta conmigo por esa marca que te dejé en tu rostro o la forma en que te traté?

—No —contestó negando—. Yo te mentí, también fui la culpable por eso, pude haberte dicho que Jacob y yo no tenemos nada que ver y ahorrarme la discusión pero no lo hice, además que —señaló la marca roja en su mejilla—. Me vengaré por esto.

—Leah, en serio lo siento —se disculpó nuevamente—. Creo que me sentí un poco traicionada y actué como la típica y horrorosa hermana mayor…

—Lo bueno que no eres horrorosa —la interrumpió—. Te entiendo, yo también me hubiese sentido así si hubiera estado en tu lugar, no es el fin del mundo, somos hermanas y pelear es casi nuestra obligación ¿no lo crees?

Bella le sonrió y se sintió la persona más afortunada de tener a una familia como la de ella.

—Te amo, hermanita.

—Yo también, hermanota.

Ambas rieron.

Había pasado una semana cuando Edward entró a la casa de su novia y sus ojos vieron algo que lo hizo dar un traspié.

Bella tenía a una pequeña bebé de tan sólo unos meses de nacida en sus brazos, su rostro estaba irradiando una felicidad que no había visto en ella. Mecía delicadamente a la pequeña y le decía palabras que Edward no alcanzaba a escuchar al estar de pie en la puerta de la casa pero que seguramente estaban llenas de amor.

Sin hacer mucho ruido con sus zapatos caminó hasta la sala que era donde se encontraba Bella con el bebé y la observó más de cerca, estaba a tan sólo unos cuatro pasos de ella. Debía querer mucho a esa bebé como para no notar su presencia, con curiosidad decidió hablar para atraer la atención de su novia.

—Amor, ¿Desde cuándo tenemos una niña? —Bella levantó su mirada hacia donde había escuchado una voz, al ver a su novio el rostro se le iluminó aun más.

—La cigüeña me la trajo hoy en la mañana —le guiñó el ojo mientras mecía a la pequeña—. Ven acércate, no muerde.

Edward se quedó de pie y durante segundos no dijo nada, sólo las observó a ambas.

—Pero sí babean —murmuró para sí pero la castaña lo alcanzó a escuchar.

—¿No te gustan los niños? —preguntó con semblante preocupado.

El modelo sacudió su cabeza y negó rápidamente.

—No, no quise darte a entender eso —se acercó hasta ellas y besó en la frente a su novia para después dedicarle una tierna sonrisa—. Me gustan los niños, pero me preocupa el no saber de dónde salió esa niña.

Bella rodó los ojos y volvió la mirada a su pequeña sobrinita que era idéntica a su padre, así que fácilmente podrían confundirla como si fuese su hija, seguramente Edward había notado el parecido entre ella y la pequeña bebé.

—Edward —dijo en tono tierno—. Sigo siendo virgen. Sí eso te preocupa.

Inmediatamente el modelo se quedo tieso y no pudo ver a la cara a su novia.

—Tú no eres virgen —dijo la castaña divertida por el color que se había adueñado del rostro de su novio—. ¿Me equivoco? —aun tenía una sonrisa en su rostro cuando él levantó la mirada hacia ella—. ¿Creíste que no lo sabía?

—No creí que hablaras de ese tipo de temas tan fácilmente…

—Estamos hablando de virginidad y 21 años. ¿Cuántas personas a esta edad son vírgenes? —le preguntó—. Ambos sabemos la respuesta. Yo sé que tú no lo eres porque en esas películas que saliste las escenas se veían muy reales…

—Bella no me hagas esto —dijo el muchacho completamente apenado de que su novia lo hubiera visto en ese par de películas en donde había pasado una noche de "pasión" con la protagonista. Sí era verdad que ya no era virgen, que a sus 19 años la había perdido con una de sus compañeras de trabajo, pero no necesitaba recordarlo y menos frente a ella.

—A mi no me molesta —le sonrió—. Pero yo soy de esas que prefieren ser vírgenes hasta el matrimonio, anticuado o no, así lo quiero —le guiñó el ojo y tomó a su sobrinita con ambas

manos para ponerla frente a su rostro y empezar a hablarle tiernamente—. ¿Verdad? Tú también estarás de acuerdo con tu tía cuando seas mayor.

La pequeña movió sus manitas perezosamente y abrió su boquita en un intento de bostezo para informar que la plática que mantenían sus tíos le aburría y que prefería tomar su leche.

—Parece que tienes sueño —la volvió a acomodar sobre su brazo izquierdo y acarició su cabeza con escaso cabello castaño—. El tío Edward te traerá tu leche.

Edward entendió eso como una clara indirecta y empezó a ver a su alrededor para buscar algún vaso con leche o algo con lo que un bebé pudiera tomar leche.

—El biberón está en la cocina, amor —le dijo la muchacha al verlo tan perdido—. El de color verde.

El modelo le sonrió y de nuevo besó su frente para encaminarse a la cocina, en donde se tardó un par de minutos en encontrar el biberón que su novia le había mencionado.

—¿Cómo se llama? —le preguntó. Ambos estaban sentados en el sillón de la sala viendo a la pequeña beber su leche tranquilamente cuando Edward se dio cuenta de que aun no sabía el nombre de la bebé a quien Bella veía con tanto amor.

—Mía —le contestó—. Leah lo escogió ya que Angela y James no se decidían por el nombre y a todos les gustó.

El muchacho le sonrió.

—La quieres mucho ¿no? —ella levantó la mirada para poder verlo—. Sé ve en tus ojos, parecen un par de soles cuando fijas la mirada en ella, creo que no te había visto tan feliz.

—Sí, la quiero mucho —le contestó con una sonrisa—, es mi primera sobrina además que me encantan los niños y disfruto el poder cuidarla. Pero —recargó su cabeza en el ancho hombro de él—, cuando me pediste que fuera tu novia fui la persona más feliz del mundo.

—Y yo cuando aceptaste serlo —la besó en los labios en una incómoda posición.

—Te dije que somos los novios más cursis que existen.

Ambos estuvieron de acuerdo.

* * *

Un review? :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclairmer: La trama no me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. Solo me adjudico a** **la adaptación de este libro de la autora Reyna Cariño.**

* * *

—¿Ya terminaron de fotografiar a los pájaros? —preguntó Bella al ver como su hermana y su novio peleaban a muerte por el último trozo de emparedado.

Habían ido al parque ya que Edward y Leah decidieron empezar el día con un espíritu competitivo, ambos querían tomar la mejor fotografía pero no tenían modelo y aunque habían pensado en Bella como una buena opción esta se negó rotundamente, les dio la opción de fotografiar a los pájaros que duraban horas cantando en el parque público y ambos habían aceptado emocionados.

Mientras ellos habían estado fotografiando cualquier cosa que se moviera Bella había estado observándolos sentada debajo de la sombra de un árbol y acompañada de Whisky.

—Hermana, dile que sea caballeroso y me dé el último trozo de emparedado —dijo Leah con tono aniñado, casi convencía a Edward.

—He sido demasiado caballeroso dándote toda mi comida el día de hoy —se quejó el muchacho—. Si sigues comiendo así engordarás y no te verás linda con esa estatura… —ante la mirada de odio que le lanzó la pequeña castaña decidió callarse y como disculpa le ofreció el último trozo del emparedado.

—Olvídalo —dijo la muchacha—, tus sucias manos ya lo han tocado y probablemente hasta le pusiste veneno o qué se yo. Ni siquiera se lo daría a Whisky.

—No te metas con mi perrito —dijo Bella prestándoles atención.

—Claro, haces el sordo cuando me quejo de tu novio, pero cuando hablo de tu mascota eres la primera en escuchar —intentó cruzarse de brazos pero la cámara que colgaba de su cuello se lo impidió. Su hermana mayor le sonrió y arrugó la nariz.

Edward terminó el trozo de emparedado mientras observaba a las dos hermanas reír por algo que él no comprendió.

Leah se marchó primero dejando a los dos enamorados solos o eso les hizo creer. Cuando los dos se besaron ella desde alguna parte del parque les tomó fotografías, satisfecha se marchó, después de todo sí había logrado hacer mejores fotos que Edward. Un par de horas más tarde ya estaban en internet y con la reciente noticia valían mucho más…

—¿Qué te parece si jugamos a casarnos? —preguntó Edward caminando detrás de ella.

Bella se detuvo en seco y volteó hacia él.

Sus manos estaban entrelazadas así que él tuvo que detenerse rápidamente antes de chocar con ella.

—¿Jugar? —preguntó sonriendo.

—Sí, ya sabes, como el juego de la casita —ante el rostro de incomprensión de Bella él le empezó a explicar—. Es decir que vayas a vivir conmigo, así podemos prepararnos para un posible futuro.

—Va enserio ¿eh? —bajó su vista para ver como su perro movía la cola esperando que ellos avanzaran junto a él—. Sí el viene conmigo podría considerarlo.

—Claro que viene, es parte de la familia.

—¿Cuándo? —preguntó entusiasmada. Su mano había empezado a temblar así que soltó la mano de su novio—. ¿Cuándo Jugaríamos a casarnos?

—Hoy mismo, ¿Por qué no?

—Sí, ¿Por qué no?

Cuando Bella les platicó a sus padres el repentino plan que había formado con Edward ellos tardaron en darle una respuesta, la amaban y también a Edward, pero llevaban apenas un par de meses como novios oficiales, además que sería su segundo hijo en salir de casa, primero James y ahora Bella, tenían mucho en que pensar pero desde luego esa era decisión de su hija, si ella así lo quería entonces con lágrimas en los ojos la verían marchar y le desearían lo mejor.

Bella salió de su clase para encontrar a su novio rodeado de una multitud de chicas, era lo común, no había día en que Edward no fuese acosado por las demás estudiantes de la facultad y otras que ni siquiera iban en la facultad. Al principio le había molestado pero ahora ya no le importaba más, después de todo llevaba casi tres meses repitiéndose la misma escena, incluso la muchacha ya se sabía de memoria los diálogos de las fans de su novio.

—Considera salir conmigo algún día, guapo —dijo una rubia que parecía estar hecha de maquillaje.

—Zorra —Bella no pudo evitar decirlo en voz baja, ella misma se sorprendió.

Caminó hasta acercarse a la multitud de chicas y escarbó entre ellas hasta llegar junto a Edward.

—Ya, suficiente por hoy —agitó su mano para apartarlas—. Mañana a la misma hora estará aquí así que déjenlo en paz.

Esa actitud con la que llegó Bella podía haber hecho enfurecer a todas las chicas pero había dos razones por las que sólo reían como si fuera la mejor broma del mundo: la primera era que sí hacían algo malo en contra de ella Edward jamás les volvería a dirigir la mirada, la segunda era que ese día era el cumpleaños de Bella.

Algunas de ellas felicitaron a Bella porque así lo quisieron y otras sólo para quedar bien, muchas de ellas tenían la esperanza de que ambos terminaran en un par de meses así que mientras más buenas aparentaran ser más posibilidades tendrían con Edward en un futuro. Ingenuas, si supiera lo que en ese momento pasaba por la cabeza del muchacho.

Edward tomó posesión de la cintura de su novia y juntos empezaron a caminar hasta salir de la multitud. Él parecía notar algo que Bella no veía, los chicos se la comían con la mirada, él no era el único que tenía fans. Desde que ella había participado en obras de teatro en el estado se había vuelto más reconocida y además que ser novia del modelo que recientemente había renunciado a su trabajo la hacía aun más famosa.

Sí, Edward había decidido renunciar a esa carrera que ya no le satisfacía como al inicio, renunció un poco antes de su cumpleaños pero aun era contactado para seguir siendo modelo en diferentes agencias, en lugar de que su fama hubiera decaído un poco había aumentado y amenazaba con seguir así durante mucho tiempo más.

Pero no le importaba, lo único que le importaba estaba a su lado con un vestido casual de color blanco y como no, tenía detalles en color amarillo.

—Tus padres me pidieron que te distrajera hasta la noche para que no llegues a la fiesta antes de tiempo —dijo Edward sonriente mientras seguían su camino hasta el auto.

Bella levantó una ceja y lo volteó a ver.

—Se supone que debes distraerme sin que yo me dé cuenta para que eso sea una sorpresa ¿no? —el rostro de Edward lució sorprendido.

—¿Fingirás sorpresa?

—Claro —le guiñó un ojo.

—Bien. Además la sorpresa que te tengo nos tomará casi toda la tarde —el muchacho empezó a apresurar más su paso—, tenemos que correr.

Bella lo siguió entusiasmada.

—¿Otra sorpresa más? —la sonrisa en su rostro se agrandaba conforme se acercaban al auto amarillo.

—Una mucho más grande que llevarte el desayuno a la cama.

—Para mí eso es suficiente.

Levantó la mirada del libro que estaba leyendo para ver que habían pasado de largo justo por la avenida en donde Edward debió haber girado, Bella sabía que algo estaba fuera de control ya que esa carretera conducía a otro estado.

—¿Creo que te pasaste de largo? —dijo finalmente al ver que estaban demasiado lejos.

Su novio sólo negó con la cabeza sin despegar su vista de la carretera.

—¿Es parte de esa sorpresa? —le preguntó y lo vio asentir—. ¿Y requiere que vayamos a otro estado? —le asintió de nuevo—. ¿Por qué?

—Digamos que allá hay algo que no puedo traer tan fácilmente —le contestó sin añadir ni una pista de lo que tenía planeado.

—Pero…

—Tranquila, mi amor, está todo calculado.

Decidió no decir nada más y observar el paisaje que fue un poco de ciudad, después una zona un poco desértica y de nuevo más ciudad. Durante el camino hablaron y entre pláticas intentó sacarle una pista del lugar a donde se dirigían pero Edward era demasiado listo para decirle algo.

—¿Puedes abrir la guantera? —preguntó Edward señalando con la mirada el lugar.

Ella obedeció y dentro sólo había pañuelo de seda dorada.

—Necesito que te cubras los ojos sin hacer trampa.

—No sé si es buen idea, estoy empezando a creer que esto es un secuestro y le pedirás unos millones a mi familia —dijo viendo el pañuelo dorado.

—Creo que tu familia estará de acuerdo —dijo el muchacho sonriente.

—¿Qué me secuestres?

—Que te cubras los ojos.

La castaña rodó los ojos y los cubrió con el pañuelo que se sentía suave sobre su piel y esperó durante varios minutos hasta que sintió que el auto de su novio se detuvo.

—¿Ya me puedo quitar la venda? —preguntó llevándose las manos detrás de su cabeza para apartarla pero las manos de Edward la detuvieron.

—Aun no, espera un poco más.

La emoción que sentía Edward apenas si podía contenerla, al fin, después de tantos años le daría aquello que Bella le había pedido, y no, no eran la pareja de tejones que le pidió un par de meses atrás cuando pasaron por la tienda de mascotas, era algo mucho más especial.

El muchacho la ayudó a salir del auto y se detuvo detrás de ella para poder guiarla sosteniéndola de los hombros.

—No hagas trampa —le susurró al oído provocándole instantáneos escalofríos.

—Sería imposible hacerlo, amor. Con lo grueso de esta tela no podría hacerlo aunque quisiera —y era verdad, ya había intentado echar un vistazo.

Con Edward como su guía avanzaron por un camino que parecía estar cubierto de gravilla, al menos el sonido de piedras removiéndose, tronando y hundiéndose le hacía pensar a Bella que se trataba de eso. El temor a tropezarse era mucho menos que la curiosidad de saber a donde la estaba llevando su novio, habían pasado casi tres horas de viaje y alrededor de media hora con los ojos vendados.

—Ya casi llegamos —le susurró y su corazón se aceleró.

De pronto el ambiente cambió, el aire era mucho más cálido que el de afuera y había muchos olores mezclados, todos ellos parecían ser aromas de plantas… más bien de flores…

¿Era un invernadero?

Al fin se detuvieron.

—Permíteme quitarte la venda.

Bella sintió el aroma de un olor dulce, vainilla o tal vez… ¿chocolate?

El pañuelo dejó libres sus ojos y la imagen frente a ella la dejó en blanco. Los ojos se le inundaron de lágrimas pero no dejó caer ninguna.

Su novio, el amor de su vida, había recordado cuanto ansiaba poder conocer aquella flor llamada "Chocolate cosmos" o "La flor de chocolate", la misma flor que significa "El fin del amor" y sin embargo para ellos había sido una forma de iniciar el suyo.

—¿Te gusta? —¿Cómo podía hacerle esa pregunta?

—Me fascina —contestó casi a punto de saltar de felicidad. Se acercó más a una flor, y absorbió el aroma hasta que sus pulmones se llenaron completamente, dejó salir el aire y lo hizo una vez más.

Edward la contempló, vio como ella tomaba una flor delicadamente entre sus manos y acariciaba cada pétalo, la acercaba a su nariz olía la flor y acariciaba de nuevo las demás flores que estaban a su alrededor. Él había intentado por todos los medios poder llevar muchas de esas flores del invernadero hasta su casa, pero la universidad que se encargaba de hacer esos clones de aquella flor extinta no lo permitió, en cambio le ofrecieron una visita privada el día que él quisiera y otra cosa más…

—Sr. Edward—lo llamó un joven que al parecer se estaba escondiendo para que Bella no lo viera—. Ya tenemos listo su pedido.

El pecho de Edward se hinchó con el aire que había tomado.

—Bien —dijo reteniendo el aire—. Un segundo por favor —el joven asintió. Soltó el aire y asintió decidido—. Listo.

El joven se acercó a Edward con un ramo de flores de chocolate, las tomó con una mano y la otra se escondía dentro del bolsillo del pantalón.

—Bien —murmuró para sí mismo una vez que el joven se había marchado y mientras observaba a su novia. Tomó aire una vez más y lo dejó salir, estaba listo—. Bella —la llamó y ella volteó casi inmediatamente.

Edward tenía un enorme ramo de flores y una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro, ella, que estaba a un par de metros lejos de él, se acercó sin despegar su vista de las flores.

—Dijeron que estaba permitido llevarnos este pequeño ramo de flores —la sonrisa de su novia se ensanchó—. Feliz cumpleaños, mi amor —le extendió el ramo de flores y en cuanto ella lo tomó con sus dos manos Edward la atrajo a él y la besó, fue un beso corto pero les bastó a ambos.

—Tiene una nota —dijo Bella viendo el ramo, con una mano tomó el sobre pequeño y de color amarillo, sintió el sobre un poco raro pero no le tomó importancia.

Lo notó hasta que al introducir los dedos para sacar la tarjetita sintió algo grueso, apoyó el ramo sobre su brazo izquierdo de modo que su mano quedaba libre, el sobre estaba en su mano derecha y cuando lo puso boca abajo sobre su mano cayó algo, no se dio cuenta de que había cerrado sus ojos hasta que en lugar de ver lo que había en su mano lo sintió.

Era frio y pequeño, sabía que tenía una forma circular.

Abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con un anillo.

La reacción que Edward había esperado de su novia no era la que tenía en ese momento, no esperaba que la sonrisa en su rostro se borrara, ni que el color de su piel se mezclara con el de su vestido de color blanco, no esperaba esa mirada temerosa con que lo vio.

Tenía un nudo en la garganta pero aun así le preguntó.

—¿Quieres casarte conmigo? —la vio tragar.

—No —contestó inmediatamente y Edward casi cayó hacia atrás. Bella parpadeó confundida, cerró su mano en un débil puño y dejó salir un aire que no sabía que había estado conteniendo—. Espera… yo… sí —asintió—, no… eso… —su cabeza estaba revuelta y las palabras que quería decir no se acomodaban en el orden que debían hacerlo. Intentó calmarse, sus manos estaban temblando y las sentía sin fuerza—. Sí quiero casarme —dijo finalmente viendo a su novio—, contigo —hizo una pausa—, pero aun no —asintió un par de veces—. Quiero casarme contigo pero aun no. Sabes, olvida la primera respuesta. Es un sí. Sólo un SÍ.

Edward estaba realmente confundido, pero al parecer su novia le había dicho que sí a la propuesta de matrimonio.

—¿Sigues vivo? —le preguntó preocupada.

—Eso creo.

—Bien —sonrió nerviosa.

Abrió su mano y observó el anillo, una sonrisa de felicidad empezó a adornar su rostro y luego tuvo que morder sus labios para no llorar.

—Claro que quiero casarme contigo.

Edward la abrazó y besó su sien.

—Gracias —le susurró—. Casi me matas.

Entre su abrazo no se dieron cuenta de que las flores casi se asfixiaban entre ellos dos.

—Espera —dijo Bella y dejó las flores sobre una maceta—. Tú tienes la culpa —le dijo volviéndolo a abrazar—. Pero sí quisiera esperar un poco más de tiempo. Pienso que es muy pronto para casarnos.

—No tiene que ser pronto.

—Pero tampoco no muy después ¿verdad? —subió sus manos hasta el cuello de su novio.

—No. Podría ser justo en medio.

—Me parece genial.

—¿A dos años?

Bella negó agitando su cabello castaño que ahora ya estaba más largo.

—¿Un año?

—Perfecto.

—Perfecto.

Llegaron a su ciudad hasta las 8 de la noche y aunque su intención era descansar después del largo y agitado día que habían tenido no les fue posible porque la casa de Edward estaba llena de familiares, amigos y conocidos cercanos de su novia, ellos también querían pasar un día junto a la cumpleañera.

La pequeña Mía había empezado a llorar y vio como su mejor amiga Angela y su hermano mayor James intentaban tranquilizar a la pequeña, se preguntaba si ella algún día podía hacer bien ese tipo de papeles. Edward también se preguntaba lo mismo.

Todas las personas que Bella quería y apreciaba estaban ahí.

Qué bien.

Tenían una gran noticia que darles.

Fin

* * *

Hola, así término esta bonita y tierna historia, espero y les halla gustado y gracias a esas personas que siguieron esta historia y por sus reviews gracias :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclairmer: La trama no me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. Solo me adjudico a** **la adaptación de este libro de la autora Reyna Cariño.**

* * *

Escenas eliminadas

Bella había estado los últimos cinco minutos con su teléfono celular pegado al oído, cuando volteó hacia Edward y a la pequeña Mía, su rostro lucía preocupado, mordía su labio inferior como si intentase contener el temblor de este. Su novio la vio asentir antes de que cortara la llamada y le diera la espalda.

—Mía pasará la noche aquí —dijo con la voz entrecortada.

Edward entendió que estaba llorando y se levantó del sillón para ir a abrazar por la espalda a su novia.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó aunque estaba seguro de saber lo que había pasado.

Bella se estremeció y tardó unos segundos en contestar, su rostro estaba inclinado para que él no la viera, limpió sus lágrimas y se giró hacia su novio para poder hundir su rostro en su pecho.

—La mamá de Angela falleció —dijo en un hilo de voz y se dejó mimar por las caricias de consuelo que le ofrecía Edward. Si ella se sentía triste no podía imaginar cómo debía estar pasándola su amiga y se sentía aun más triste al pensar en que su sobrina no conocería a ninguno de sus abuelos por su parte materna.

Cuando se calmó un poco y limpió todas sus lágrimas se acercó al portabebés en donde descansaba Mía plácidamente y le acarició el pequeño rostro.

—Eres una hermosura —le susurró.

Edward la observó y se inclinó junto a ella para observar a la bebé.

—Necesito ir por leche a la casa de mi hermano —anunció Bella mientras se ponía la bufanda amarilla—. Mía debe tomar una leche especial que sólo venden en farmacias y a un alto precio —tomó a la pequeña en sus brazos y le depositó un tierno beso en su frente.

—Espera, espera —dijo el muchacho apartando su vista del televisor cuando vio que su novia dejaba a Mía en su regazo, inmediatamente la sostuvo con ambos brazos de una manera frágil, como si temiese que se fuese a romper—. ¿Estás diciendo que yo debo hacerme cargo de ella en lo que vuelves?

La castaña asintió.

—No. No. Te amo, pero no puedes dejarme con una niña… bebé —dijo horrorizado ante lo cual Bella rodó los ojos—. Ni siquiera sé cómo debo sostenerla sin lastimarla.

—Así como lo estás haciendo es perfecto —dijo la muchacha levantando el pulgar. Se colgó el bolso sobre un hombro y caminó hasta la puerta.

—¿En serio piensas dejármela? —preguntó el modelo.

—Tardaré como máximo una hora, amor. No creo que no puedas cuidarla. La llevaría conmigo pero está haciendo un terrible frío afuera y no estoy dispuesta a exponerla a semejante clima.

—Pero… per…

—Considéralo como un entrenamiento para cuando seas padre —le guiñó un ojo y desapareció por la puerta principal.

Edward se quedó con la boca abierta y la pequeña Mía en brazos.

Esperó pacientemente cada minuto durante de los pasados 7 minutos, estaba como una estatua no se había movido ni un centímetro desde que Bella se había marchado, la bebé ya se había quedado dormida de nuevo y temía despertarla y que llorara. Sin embargo quería ir al baño.

Después de debatirse un par de minutos, la recostó en el portabebés con la mayor delicadeza posible para evitar despertarla y caminó lentamente hacia atrás sin despegar la vista de la pequeña.

—No te despiertes —susurró y su ida al baño fue la más rápida que jamás había hecho.

Cuando regresó Mía aun seguía dormida y suspiró lleno de alivio, jamás en su vida había tenido que cuidar a un bebé, no había tenido nunca hermanos y sus tíos no dejaban que se acercara a sus primos cuando eran bebés. ¿Cómo Bella podía ser tan irresponsable dejándolo solo con una bebé?

Los minutos pasaron y Edward se empezaba a preocupar por su novia, llevaba más de media hora fuera y no le había llamado, tal vez estaba exagerando, la presión de que Mía se despertara llorando y pidiendo comida lo hacía pensar dramáticamente.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y una miniatura pelirroja entró a la casa.

—¡Leah! —gritó la chica fuertemente.

Edward casi la ahorcaba, había estado intentando hacer el menor ruido posible al respirar y llegaba esa chiquilla desconocida gritando. La mirada de la pelirroja se encontró con la de Edward y luego vio a la bebé, cubrió su boca para después pedir disculpas en silencio.

El modelo notó que la muchacha no era tan chiquilla después de todo, seguro tenía más de 15 años aunque su estatura parecía ser la de una niña de 10 años.

—¿Y tú eres? —preguntó Edward en un susurró acercándose a ella.

—Mejor dicho ¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó en un susurro la pelirroja.

—¿No me conoces? —preguntó extrañado.

—¿Debería? —preguntó levantando una ceja.

—¿Buscas a Leah?

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso? ¿Qué llegué gritando su nombre? —cada palabra en la voz de esa chica parecía un burla—. Como sea, creo que no está aquí.

Suspiró y en lugar de marcharse de la casa entró dirigiéndose a la cocina, el muchacho no lograba comprender que rayos hacía esa chica ahí. Cuando la pelirroja salió de la cocina tenía en su mano una botella de y una muy bonita sonrisa en el rostro, sin duda era bonita, pensó Edward.

—Si Leah pregunta le dices que me he llevado su última —le dijo a Edward sonriendo—. Eso le enseñará a no esconderse de mí —murmuró para ella misma y sin decir otra cosa salió de la casa cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Edward se quedó desconcertado por la entrada y salida de la pequeña pelirroja. ¿Cómo es que había podido entrar como si se tratase de su propia casa y luego salir como si fuera un angelito? Negó con su cabeza apartando la escena anterior y volvió a prestarle la atención a la pequeña Mía.

¿Cuánto más tardaría Bella en llegar?

Bella caminaba apresuradamente por la calle solitaria y oscura, la bolsa de plástico con la lata de leche le lastimaba los dedos y sentía que le cortaba la circulación. Se había retrasado al no querer ir en auto a la casa de su hermano, además que se sentía triste por la muerte de la madre de su mejor amiga. La hizo pensar en su familia y en el tiempo que estarían juntos en el futuro, podían ser aun muchos años o podían ser unos días solamente.

Negó con la cabeza, lo mejor era disfrutar todo el tiempo que pudiera con su familia.

Siguió caminando hasta que sintió que alguien la perseguía, decidió no voltear y seguir caminando un poco más rápido. Sabía defensa personal así que si intentaban hacerle algo atacaría.

Alguien la sujetó del brazo.

—¿Bella? —al escuchar la voz suspiró llena de alivio.

—Jacob, pude haberte matado —le dijo intentando regular si respiración.

El muchacho rió y soltó su brazo.

—No fue mi intención asustarte. Te estaba hablando hace unas cuadras —señaló a su espalda—, pero cuando no contestaste creí que no eras tú. Y después decidí seguirte ya que no hay otra chica que conozca que disfrute tanto de usar el color amarillo.

Bella bajó la vista a su bufanda y se encogió de hombros restándole importancia, para ella era una prenda linda y se sentía cómoda usándola no le importaba si dañaba la pupila de las demás personas con ese color.

—Cuando decidas seguir a alguien no camines como un psicópata —dijo dedicándole una sonrisa y empezó a caminar de nuevo.

—¿Cómo se supone que camina un psicópata? —preguntó el moreno siguiéndola.

—Justo como lo estabas haciendo tú —rodó los ojos—. Como sea ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Sólo estaba cenando con a… —dejó la frase sin terminar—, una persona.

—Sabes que Edward es mi novio ¿cierto? —dijo la castaña para que Jacob no se abstuviera de hablar de chicas frente a ella. Después de todo habían quedado como amigos.

—Estaba en casa de una amiga —dijo finalmente.

Bella sonrió y se acercó un poco más a él para poder codearlo juguetonamente.

—¿Cómo se llama? —preguntó curiosa.

Jacob consideró decirle de quien se trataba pero prefirió mantener a Reneesme en el misterio por un tiempo, de igual manera no había nada serio en ellos, solamente habían salido un par de veces y la rubia seguía siendo igual de tímida con él. Sonrió la recordar el rubor natural que siempre tenía cuando estaba junto a él, le hacía feliz ponerla en ese estado.

Bella lo vio sonreír, era una sonrisa que llegaba hasta sus ojos así que decidió dejarlo en ese estado. Ambos siguieron caminando y lo sentían tan bien, no estaba ese momento incómodo de ex–novios, eran más bien como dos amigos encontrándose después de la escuela.

Llegaron a la casa de Bella y se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla.

La castaña entró a la casa para encontrarse con una escena que le causó la mayor ternura posible.

Edward le hacía caritas y sonidos graciosos a Mía.

El modelo notó la presencia de su novia e inmediatamente volteó a verla. Se levantó a recibirla.

—Te extrañé —le dijo a su novia.

—Sólo estuve fuera como media hora.

—Fueron casi 47 minutos —la corrigió—. Mía se portó bien.

La castaña sonrió y besó a su novio, fue un beso corto casi fugaz.

—Te amo —dijo sonriente y caminó hacia la cocina.

Edward fue por la pequeña y la cargó en sus brazos para ir junto a Bella a la cocina. Cuando entró la vio buscando en el refrigerador y frunciendo el ceño, después su expresión cambio como si entendiera todo.

—¿Vino Victoria? —preguntó cerrando la puerta del refrigerador.

—¿A si se llama? —preguntó el muchacho—. ¿Una pelirroja de tamaño compacto?

—La misma —dijo Bella sonriendo ante la descripción que había dado Edward.

—Sí, buscaba a Leah y se llevó una bebida.

—Esas niñas —dijo Bella.

Tomó el biberón de Mía y como si fuera una experta lo preparó a una velocidad que dejó a Edward con la boca abierta, sin duda estaba lista para ser madre, la idea hizo al modelo pensar seriamente. ¿Estaban listos para algo más?

La muchacha tomó a la pequeña en sus brazos y delicadamente le sostuvo el biberón frente a su boquita para que ella sola empezara a tomar lo que necesitara. Edward se sentía maravillado con la escena, era el momento perfecto, como había imaginado algún día a su familia, claro Mía no era su hija pero Bella si era la mujer con la que quería estar para siempre.

La abrazó por la espalda y besó su cabello.

—Buenas noches —dijo la castaña caminando hacia la puerta de la habitación—. Ten dulces sueños.

—Hey, hey —Edward la siguió hasta la puerta—. ¿A dónde crees que vas?

Bella se volteó hacia él con una sonrisa en su rostro y se encogió de hombros.

—A la habitación de invitados, desde luego —añadió como si fuera lo más obvio.

—Sí, claro. Hemos dormido juntos varias veces además ahora eres mi novia y decides que te irás a dormir al cuarto de invitados. No lo creo —dijo el modelo negando con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Sí, pero no estamos casados así que lo mejor es que cada quien duerma por separa… —los labios de Edward aprisionaron los de ella.

—Entonces deberíamos casarnos. YA. —remarcó la última palabra.

—Estás loco —rodó los ojos pero su corazón latía hasta en sus oídos de sólo haber escuchado esas palabras de la boca de su novio. ¿No estaban yendo demasiado rápido?—. ¿No crees que estás pensando las cosas demasiado rápido?

—Creo que pensar está bien, pensar en un futuro es genial así que no creo estar pensando muy rápido, creo estar pensando en el futuro —Bella rió.

—Usaste mucho la palabra "pensar" —le dio un beso rápido y se alejó un par de pasos de él para dirigirse hacia la puerta—. Dulces sueños —ya tenía su mano sobre la perilla de la puerta.

—No puedo tener dulces sueños si no estás conmigo —dijo Edward dejándose caer de espaldas sobre la cama.

—¿Alguien te ha dicho que eres demasiado cursi? —cerró con seguro la puerta y empezó a caminar hacia Edward con una sonrisa traviesa dibujada en su rostro—. No me planeaba ir, solamente que estoy acostumbrada a asegurar la puerta de mi habitación —se encogió de hombros—, por lo regular tengo que cubrir a Leah en sus salidas nocturnas y esas cosas.

—Genial —suspiró aliviado y se sentó en la cama—. Sí, Reneesme me ha dicho que soy muy meloso y menos charla y ven aquí —extendió sus brazos hacia ella.

* * *

Hola de nuevo, aquí les dejo estas escenas eliminadas, ahora si el fin, gracias a todos por seguir esta historia, mil gracias un review? :)


End file.
